creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 June 2014
20:02:06 -!- Quality Control has joined Special:Chat 20:02:07 -!- Lil' Miss Rarity has joined Special:Chat 20:02:11 ? 20:02:14 ...you actually used Bing? 20:02:14 What do you have any idea what we're talking about 20:02:21 YEs. 20:02:26 Wow. 20:02:26 no 20:02:32 Who the fuck uses bing? 20:02:32 Rainbow oranges. 20:02:35 lol 20:02:36 Me, 20:02:39 -!- Janetthekiller has left Special:Chat 20:02:42 thats like traveling to space in a rock 20:02:44 What's wrong with Bing? 20:02:46 wait 20:02:47 Nick PM ASAP 20:02:49 someone uses bing? 20:02:49 Okay 20:02:51 Bye everyone 20:02:51 Okay 20:02:51 i hate bing 20:02:52 im done 20:02:55 Paraverse, esreverse... 20:03:00 -!- Cap'n Jack Harkness has joined Special:Chat 20:03:02 lolhai 20:03:03 it dunt work fo me 20:03:04 I now owe some people money. 20:03:08 BRVR, how many universes are you creating? 20:03:08 ^ 20:03:13 Plus, what's in mine? 20:03:20 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:03:20 Bing sucks. 20:03:23 More universes. 20:03:29 Whookay moving on 20:03:37 There are more universes in my universe. 20:03:38 Ahhhh!!!! I'm done ;u; 20:03:43 lol 20:03:46 That's what I read. 20:03:47 ChaoZStrider's planet: land is made out of cooked bacon and the oceans are orange juice. 20:03:49 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 20:03:54 eww 20:03:56 o,o 20:03:57 Or a Fanta Sea. 20:04:01 Really wii u xbox or ps 20:04:03 I want my own planet. "Necplanet" Kthxbai 20:04:07 WhyAmIReadingThis 20:04:14 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:04:14 Fanta Sea. 20:04:17 i like all consoles 20:04:25 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has joined Special:Chat 20:04:25 Nick has my favorite username of all. 20:04:25 Delicious. 20:04:34 BRVR. 20:04:34 Necrophiliac aliens. 20:04:36 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 20:04:37 -!- Ad Hominem has joined Special:Chat 20:04:38 ^ 20:04:41 hawt 20:04:44 o,o 20:04:46 Hey what if xbox Sony and nintendo made the PlayBox U 20:04:48 What's in my universe? 20:04:51 Can we remove this bullshit 20:04:52 -!- Caspian12 has left Special:Chat 20:04:53 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amazing-ass-gif-2.gif 20:05:05 Not until I save it 20:05:05 I mean. 20:05:07 .. 20:05:08 WTF 20:05:09 -!- G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY has joined Special:Chat 20:05:12 Why the fuck was it even posted 20:05:15 Like 20:05:16 why 20:05:18 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:05:18 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 20:05:22 What 20:05:25 Gram~ 20:05:25 I'm saving it 20:05:29 ^ 20:05:30 What 20:05:31 LOL MAU 20:05:33 XD 20:05:33 ? 20:05:35 Hi 20:05:40 Maulle trying to get off on something. 20:05:40 Hidden 20:05:43 Yeah? 20:05:43 (4ever) 20:05:46 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:05:49 Cool name 20:05:50 Hi. 20:05:57 and this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amazing-ass-gif-2.gif?file=L.gif 20:05:58 Thanks 20:05:59 Andlink the pic to my friends 20:06:01 That gif made me crash. 20:06:02 -!- Caspian12 has joined Special:Chat 20:06:08 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 20:06:08 Okay very one 20:06:15 Every one 20:06:20 Mau 20:06:22 I saved it before you 20:06:23 rekt 20:06:24 wtf 20:06:28 dumb people 20:06:32 Is BR still here? 20:06:34 why post thiss 20:06:39 they will have a wiggly ass looking at them 20:06:42 Favorite marvel movie 20:06:47 i think i may save if for science 20:06:48 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 20:06:58 dickman 2: the second coming @anti 20:07:02 "for science" 20:07:05 -!- Janetthekiller has left Special:Chat 20:07:07 lol 20:07:08 Alessa the killer 20:07:12 Hello 20:07:14 Necrai tuh killr 20:07:17 Hey Alessa. 20:07:22 i save it for lolz 20:07:25 http://prntscr.com/3x4sl0 This is what is in your MULTIverse. 20:07:25 Brb 20:07:29 I need to write trollpasta. 20:07:30 -!- マイケミカルロマンス has joined Special:Chat 20:07:33 omg. 20:07:37 New character Alessa the killer 20:07:41 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 20:07:42 What... 20:07:50 <マイケミカルロマンス> hey 20:07:51 -!- Thektdude has left Special:Chat 20:07:53 Hey BRVR 20:07:56 -!- FormalSwag has joined Special:Chat 20:07:56 Guys 20:07:57 wtf 20:08:00 Is their a creepypasta dating site? 20:08:00 hai 20:08:02 And there's an orange sea somewhere in there. 20:08:03 Keep calm and shrek on 20:08:04 Nu 20:08:09 I have something to ask u all... 20:08:20 sorry 20:08:24 マイケミカルロマンス is Japanese for My chemical romance 20:08:27 i think 20:08:29 Lovely Jane the killer was in the chat whats next ZALGO 20:08:29 <マイケミカルロマンス> yeah 20:08:32 It is. 20:08:32 sure what 20:08:35 ... 20:08:39 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 20:08:39 Did anybody else see the sponge bob episode last night at around 2:30 20:08:50 Alessa the killler hello 20:08:51 nop 20:08:52 no i dont watch tht shit anymore 20:08:58 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 20:08:58 nope 20:08:59 My brothers where wating it 20:08:59 So BRVR, what is in my universe? (The Simbaverse) 20:08:59 Shrek is life, Shrek is love, and Shrek is everything 20:09:04 watching it 20:09:07 I don't watch cable. 20:09:10 & 20:09:13 me 20:09:13 we were sleeping in my basement 20:09:14 <マイケミカルロマンス> FormalSwag, where UK or US? 20:09:18 US 20:09:24 Otaku! 20:09:26 <マイケミカルロマンス> Ah okay 20:09:29 -!- FastFastFastRadio has joined Special:Chat 20:09:33 That moment where you're bored as fuck and forced to listen to Midnight City by M83. 20:09:33 &_& 20:09:36 -!- Skrilleptic has joined Special:Chat 20:09:37 Dat name Radio 20:09:46 Hai Skrill. 20:09:46 douger 20:09:47 Hello, people. 20:09:47 i fan <3 20:09:48 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amazing-ass-gif-2.gif wiggle wiggle wiggle 20:09:49 Me and my brothers say a lot of weird stuff 20:09:50 <マイケミカルロマンス> I love that song tbh 20:09:55 every one 20:09:55 wiggle 20:10:02 Grell 20:10:07 yeah 20:10:07 Fallout boy 20:10:09 I came back. 20:10:11 Ishall didnt creep me out. 0/10 want money back 20:10:11 <マイケミカルロマンス> yes 20:10:11 :) 20:10:13 Video killed the radio star 20:10:15 Yay a gress pic 20:10:18 ops 20:10:21 i mean grell 20:10:22 >wiggle wiggle 20:10:26 -!- MC Metamorphike has joined Special:Chat 20:10:28 @Sawyer First song to ever air on MTV. 20:10:31 WB Meta 20:10:32 Okay 20:10:40 thanks 20:10:46 Is anyone here a monitor 20:10:46 okie 20:10:48 Finn 20:10:48 Last night was so scary :( 20:10:51 is it by LMFAO 20:10:52 >monitor 20:10:52 'Ey Meta 20:10:56 no 20:10:57 -!- Jennifer Lawrence husband has left Special:Chat 20:10:57 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:11:00 http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_aZgjegBnLMY/SfgnERhMbrI/AAAAAAAAFIs/OTD2hKesAuY/s400/green_gress2.jpg gress 20:11:01 Formal why 20:11:03 Jason Derulo and Snoop Dogg. 20:11:06 it is gress 20:11:11 "I'm sexy and I know it" 20:11:13 that one obnoxios one by jason derulo 20:11:14 Something happend 20:11:16 grass 20:11:16 @Meta 20:11:17 On my tv 20:11:19 the beat was okay 20:11:20 but 20:11:23 its gress 20:11:24 lolnonono the lyrics 20:11:25 Satic 20:11:26 please 20:11:28 What about Party Rock Anthem 20:11:31 its gress! 20:11:32 Has anyone heard wobble by family force five 20:11:33 It turned on and off 20:11:36 Over and over 20:11:43 Party Rock was one of my favorites by LMFAO. 20:11:43 And then 20:11:45 Nick dammit 20:11:53 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 20:11:54 I heard a lot of scratching on the door 20:11:55 imagine a 40-something obese virgin singing "im sexy and i know it" while crying into a bucket of ice cream 20:11:55 -!- FriendlyJim has joined Special:Chat 20:12:03 ^ 20:12:04 0_0 20:12:05 And it wasnt my cat 20:12:05 (LOL) 20:12:14 because my cat was sleeping on my lap 20:12:14 formal 20:12:18 ? 20:12:18 There's a supercontinent named after you deep in the simbaverse, Simba. 20:12:22 Have I heard Party Rock Anthem? 20:12:27 I'm sorry, I listen too good music. 20:12:27 i'd be laughing to my death Finn 20:12:28 WTF...? 20:12:31 Damn that's scary 20:12:38 -!- Scorch933 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:41 <マイケミカルロマンス> Jack, what music? 20:12:42 And then 20:12:43 scorch <3 20:12:48 Spongebob turned on... 20:12:50 Rap God by Eminem is the best 20:12:53 -!- FriendlyJim has left Special:Chat 20:12:53 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 20:12:54 oh are we talking about good music now? 20:12:57 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:12:59 Hey make a story about that 20:13:02 Mostly Metal, some rock. k. 20:13:05 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:13:12 <マイケミカルロマンス> Same 20:13:12 UDC 20:13:14 And patrick was standing on squidwars house 20:13:15 no not really 20:13:15 Formal is that it 20:13:22 -!- Call Me Sydney has joined Special:Chat 20:13:22 He jumped off 20:13:23 -!- MC Metamorphike has joined Special:Chat 20:13:26 personal opinion, FOB, MCR, green day = god tier music 20:13:28 He killed himself 20:13:28 -!- Call Me Sydney has joined Special:Chat 20:13:30 Tech n9ne is the best rapper. 20:13:32 Rap God by Eminem: 75/100 20:13:33 Jumped off? 20:13:35 Sawyer 20:13:35 NO, I will not call you Sydney 20:13:36 oi 20:13:36 oi 20:13:36 oi 20:13:37 no not really 20:13:37 oi 20:13:37 oi 20:13:39 ...k 20:13:40 spams oi 20:13:42 nice 20:13:42 can u not m8 20:13:42 GG 20:13:44 CAN U NOT 20:13:47 Patrick jumped off a building 20:13:47 can u 20:13:50 Hello, people. 20:13:50 lol ni 20:13:50 alright. 20:13:51 Okay formal 20:13:55 Alright so this is why 20:13:57 we need mods 20:14:01 ossie ossie ossie 20:14:02 And my tv would not turn off... 20:14:03 -!- Call Me Sydney was kicked from Special:Chat by WhyAmIReadingThis 20:14:04 Nick? 20:14:04 Is this bull or real 20:14:04 -!- Call Me Sydney has left Special:Chat 20:14:05 <マイケミカルロマンス> >personal opinion, FOB, MCR, green day = god tier music 20:14:07 <マイケミカルロマンス> thank you 20:14:08 Thank you. 20:14:09 -!- Call Me Sydney has joined Special:Chat 20:14:10 This is real. 20:14:11 Formal, eniouogh 20:14:11 why was i kicked 20:14:12 #Nec4Mod? 20:14:14 !updatelogs 20:14:14 Lil' Miss Rarity: Logs updated (added ~311 lines to log page). 20:14:15 Your story isn't convincing anybody 20:14:16 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:14:17 It was really creepy :( 20:14:20 i didnt get a warning 20:14:23 ^ 20:14:26 No I'm asking formal 20:14:27 Don't spam, Sydney 20:14:28 You joined with intentions to spam 20:14:29 Well you did some spam. 20:14:30 It's not cool 20:14:30 kthx. 20:14:34 well 20:14:35 And some intentional spam. 20:14:40 how was i meant to know 20:14:41 Well wutever 20:14:41 No exceptions, Sydney. 20:14:45 that wasnt allowed? 20:14:46 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 20:14:47 Spamma hi 20:14:49 RULEZ! 20:14:52 How were you meant to know spam wasn't allowed? 20:14:53 Common sense normally tells you that, Sydney 20:14:53 Formal 20:14:56 It's called common sense m8 20:14:56 also maybe arctic monkeys if in the mood 20:14:57 get some. 20:14:58 lol ya 20:14:59 Bye 20:15:03 Follow zeh RULEZ! 20:15:03 Chat Rules 20:15:05 hi Sprite 20:15:06 ^ 20:15:06 I had a dream I was having inter course with myself but I was the opposite sex. 20:15:08 <マイケミカルロマンス> i love arctic monkeys 20:15:12 Make a story 20:15:20 cool 20:15:36 There's a Vrojarsas on one of the planets, Simba. 20:15:46 Finn 20:15:47 Vrojasas? 20:15:48 "Having intercourse with juice will hornie yous" 20:15:48 <3 20:15:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM 20:15:49 YOUTUBE Title: Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? (Official Video) - Duration: 04:26 - Uploaded: 2013-06-19 - Rating: 4.94 - Views: 72,446,066 - http://youtu.be/bpOSxM0rNPM 20:15:54 Vrojarsas* 20:15:55 My favorite band is gorillaz 20:15:57 ohgod. 20:15:58 <マイケミカルロマンス> Overrated song tbh 20:15:59 Possible wall warning. 20:16:01 Quality Control. 20:16:02 Okay guys 20:16:05 Gorillaz is fine. 20:16:07 <マイケミカルロマンス> Gorillaz are great 20:16:12 <マイケミカルロマンス> *is 20:16:13 -!- Caspian12 has left Special:Chat 20:16:23 A vrojarsas is an alien-looking burrowing animal that lives in holes in the desert. It feeds on insects. It has a twisted white bald head with curious eyes, a massive beak with teeth and complex facial features hanging from a long, segmented dark blue and mauve body with three thick legs. Its skin is dark blue. 20:16:26 Hey Otto is back! 20:16:27 Who likes Fall Out Boy 20:16:27 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:16:29 dat wall 20:16:29 lel 20:16:32 My favorite song is Clint eastwood 20:16:32 FOB is good. 20:16:34 <マイケミカルロマンス> I like FOB 20:16:41 fall out boy is brilliant 20:16:42 !test 20:16:44 -!- Caspian12 has joined Special:Chat 20:16:46 <マイケミカルロマンス> MCR is better 20:16:46 ohwait 20:16:47 I Don't Care by FOB. <3 20:16:48 no 20:16:55 I did it ;-; http://caspian12.deviantart.com/art/Genderbent-Gamzee-o-463936200 20:16:58 $test isn't it 20:16:59 Does !seen work? 20:16:59 -!- AntiCarnage2014 has left Special:Chat 20:17:01 no 20:17:02 -!- AntiCarnage2014 has joined Special:Chat 20:17:03 !seen 41488p 20:17:04 Bloody brilliant mate. 20:17:05 $seen 20:17:05 -; 20:17:06 S 20:17:07 ;-; 20:17:09 "You recently went on hiatus. Did you have a fall out, boys?" 20:17:09 CRUD CAP'N 20:17:17 that's what I was going to do 20:17:22 Giant tropical centipedes share their territories with tarantulas. 20:17:23 <マイケミカルロマンス> I love Ellen so much for that awh 20:17:24 !seenon 20:17:24 Lil' Miss Rarity: !seen enabled 20:17:24 -!- Defrether has left Special:Chat 20:17:25 lel 20:17:28 !seenoff 20:17:28 Lil' Miss Rarity: !seen disabled 20:17:30 !seen Aeterna Chaeo 20:17:31 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 20:17:32 okay. 20:17:32 !yton 20:17:32 Lil' Miss Rarity: YouTube info enabled! 20:17:32 I am using a creature generator. 20:17:34 DAMMIT 20:17:34 Fallout boy has good songes 20:17:35 -!- Janetthekiller has left Special:Chat 20:17:35 yton 20:17:38 > yton LEL 20:17:43 I for one am glad to see the bot back 20:17:46 ^ 20:17:49 !seen unspeakable things 20:17:51 I wonder if it still has the 'tell' function 20:17:51 gtg guys bye 20:17:54 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 20:17:54 D: 20:17:59 Does is still instant mute for racism? 20:17:59 pls. 20:18:01 Bye Vook 20:18:02 Goodbye, Jeff with titties. 20:18:04 nope. 20:18:11 Bye nic, skrill 20:18:14 nick 20:18:18 :D 20:18:19 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:18:20 Just realized 20:18:23 Goodbye. 20:18:23 Vook's profile picture 20:18:27 it's terrifying. 20:18:35 terrifyingly hot 20:18:36 xD 20:18:38 damn it necrai you sure are slow about terrifying stuff 20:18:42 !tell me your secrets 20:18:42 ye 20:18:45 LOL 20:18:46 -!- Caspian12 has left Special:Chat 20:18:46 lel Finn 20:18:53 My favorite 3 are just one yesterday, save the music, and the phoniex 20:18:54 Nick 20:18:54 -!- Caspian12 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:59 Doest thou have skype? 20:19:03 " it glitched the pixels "YOUR NEXT"" 20:19:06 ew 20:19:17 uguhh Nick I need somewhere to talk to you besides here. D: 20:19:23 Also I do, Necrai, but it kills my computer 20:19:25 What about e-mail? 20:19:26 what if QC was just like some dwarf rapidly pressing buttons 20:19:30 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 20:19:30 ^ 20:19:31 OMG 20:19:32 LOL 20:19:41 that's gr8. 20:19:48 Nick 20:19:48 Everyone! 20:19:50 !tellon 20:19:50 Lil' Miss Rarity: !tell is now enabled 20:19:55 Why did I quit coming here again? I missed this place. 20:19:58 wait 20:20:00 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 20:20:03 Favorite marvel movie 20:20:06 /tell Cap'n Jack Harkness Hi me 20:20:09 ugh 20:20:10 -!- Andytags has joined Special:Chat 20:20:10 <マイケミカルロマンス> Iron Man 20:20:11 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 20:20:11 I did a / 20:20:12 woops. 20:20:16 !telloff 20:20:16 Lil' Miss Rarity: !tell is now disabled 20:20:17 I'm done. Not even gonna ty. 20:20:19 try* 20:20:20 Who'd win in a fight: A pack of Scottish amputees or Barack Obama with a chainsaw 20:20:21 I can't type. .-. 20:20:22 -!- LightningKing has joined Special:Chat 20:20:23 !tell Cap'n Jac- fUCK 20:20:25 LOL 20:20:25 ^ 20:20:26 Amazing spiderman 20:20:26 LOL 20:20:26 I'm gonna go. 20:20:29 FAIL 20:20:31 Peace out. 20:20:34 Is it just me 20:20:35 Finn 20:20:38 yis 20:20:38 You can't HANDLE THE REKT 20:20:41 <マイケミカルロマンス> Nah Iron Man>Spiderman 20:20:42 or is itsy bitsy spider scary 20:20:43 Amazing spiderman 20:20:48 Favorite Marvel movie: Avengers 20:20:57 Bai 20:20:59 <マイケミカルロマンス> Actually yeah, Avengers 20:20:59 ^^ 20:21:00 ^^ 20:21:00 -!- MC Metamorphike has left Special:Chat 20:21:04 Favorite Marvel Movie: My little Pony. 20:21:07 -!- MC Metamorphike has joined Special:Chat 20:21:09 Shit, Luigi isn't here 20:21:13 -!- Douger123 has left Special:Chat 20:21:14 -!- Douger123 has joined Special:Chat 20:21:16 Who's shit 20:21:21 http://sta.sh/02cysspbaobc it just stares and stares and stares, waiting for you to lose your mind 20:21:23 I'm shit 20:21:24 I shit. 20:21:28 My Little Pony: Friendship is Witchcraft and should be banned. 20:21:29 Hi Shit 20:21:34 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:21:38 Hi Urine. 20:21:39 -!- G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY has left Special:Chat 20:21:40 Hi Shit 20:21:42 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:21:44 But I don't bive 2 shits for spiderman only for venom and carnage 20:21:44 Lol 20:21:46 Hello, other Urine. 20:22:03 Maulle is that Jesus as a knight? 20:22:04 -!- MC Metamorphike has left Special:Chat 20:22:05 Carnage sucks 20:22:10 my baby Mona's momma told me she can't stand me 20:22:11 -!- Janetthekiller has left Special:Chat 20:22:18 Mommas 20:22:26 -!- MC Metamorphike has joined Special:Chat 20:22:29 Andu 20:22:30 Andy its u 20:22:31 -!- Caspian12 has joined Special:Chat 20:22:34 Good thing Venom Is getting his own movie with carnage 20:22:35 no 20:22:39 Carnage is cool 20:22:39 its romio 20:22:41 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 20:22:43 YOUTUBE Title: Texas Pro-Gun Crusaders Take Extreme Open Carry Approach - Duration: 08:12 - Uploaded: 2014-06-26 - Rating: 4.07 - Views: 3,218 - http://youtu.be/E5hT2Y6syU8 20:22:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5hT2Y6syU8 This is an interesting video. 20:22:43 -!- HiddenSpirit has left Special:Chat 20:22:45 Venom 20:22:48 is like 20:22:49 cool 20:22:50 Batman 20:22:51 ... 20:22:51 Batman 20:22:52 DC >>> Marvel 20:22:54 u kno wot 20:22:54 but carnage sucks 20:22:55 ^^ 20:22:55 Just sayin 20:23:02 Anime >>>>>> everything 20:23:02 Dc is>>>>marvel 20:23:07 Just Super Saiyan' 20:23:07 Where are you from? 20:23:10 DC >>> Anime 20:23:13 get out 20:23:14 leave. 20:23:14 Batman 20:23:15 goodbye. 20:23:15 DC can come and suck my D 20:23:16 No 20:23:17 in terms of power Dc>>>Anime 20:23:18 @Batman 20:23:20 (huehue) 20:23:21 not 20:23:24 (IC) 20:23:24 Batman 20:23:26 (IC) 20:23:26 Wat 20:23:29 > and suck my D 20:23:32 yea 20:23:36 what is going on gyus 20:23:36 I meant to say Sunny D 20:23:36 Bye Necrao 20:23:37 Suck my Dc 20:23:41 what 20:23:44 Necrao? wut 20:23:44 no not D!CK 20:23:46 who dat 20:23:47 Du dhabi 20:23:47 ... 20:23:48 I think DC is a lot better than anime 20:23:48 -!- Caspian12 has joined Special:Chat 20:23:51 Die. 20:23:52 <マイケミカルロマンス> Batman>Iron Man>Superman>everything>Spiderman 20:23:52 -!- AntiCarnage2014 has left Special:Chat 20:23:54 You should die. 20:23:54 Batman 20:23:55 D: 20:23:57 there are like 20:23:57 http://sta.sh/022amsez2uz2 20:23:59 Why tho 20:24:00 so many anime 20:24:06 I don't trust links from this site anymore 20:24:06 and comics 20:24:06 -!- WhiteReaper has joined Special:Chat 20:24:07 some suck 20:24:10 -!- AntiCarnage2014 has joined Special:Chat 20:24:11 others are good 20:24:12 Since Ednoah sent me a file bomb 20:24:12 ._. 20:24:18 <マイケミカルロマンス> Comics>Anime though 20:24:19 but it's all about personal preference 20:24:20 Link vs spiderman 20:24:34 Gabon vs superman 20:24:39 Venom is getting his own spinoff film and also a sinster six movie 20:24:42 Anime > everything 20:24:42 Ganon 20:24:46 Weeaboo fact 20:25:03 <マイケミカルロマンス> Thor is great though 20:25:03 Link vs Spiderman= *explosion* 20:25:04 Anime has like the same archetypes for like every show, and comics has characters that evolve and represent the zeitgeist of the time when they are potrayed 20:25:07 Venom or Carnage or Toxin 20:25:26 <マイケミカルロマンス> Batman, that's why I think comics are better 20:25:27 So, Batman you're just gonna generalize anime like that 20:25:30 Ganon vs Superman= *bigger explosion* 20:25:41 Supes stoms 20:25:43 I enjoy anime, but comic book characters are a lot more interesting 20:25:46 *stomps 20:25:47 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has joined Special:Chat 20:25:50 <マイケミカルロマンス> Deathnote is a great anime though 20:25:55 ^ 20:26:08 Death Note is a bit overrated 20:26:08 I can't wait for deadpool to come out 20:26:09 It's pretty good though 20:26:10 Okay if venom movie does good who would want to see a carnage movie 20:26:10 <マイケミカルロマンス> Yeah, but I still love it 20:26:11 Dear god I'm in love with this picture ;-; 20:26:13 It's not going to 20:26:14 -!- HiddenSpirit has joined Special:Chat 20:26:25 Fox will never make an R rated superhero movie 20:26:25 Batman really 20:26:32 It's stupid 20:26:37 there isn't going to be a carnage movie 20:26:39 They should >:) 20:26:45 I want it to come out, but it's not going to 20:26:46 R rated superhero movie: "Captain Moist" 20:26:52 Sony owns Spiderman dur di dur 20:26:52 Lol 20:26:55 Don't you mean 20:27:00 XXX men 20:27:02 Or nah 20:27:03 YEs 20:27:12 do u gaht a bae 20:27:12 CAPTAIN MOSiST 20:27:14 OR NAH 20:27:15 <マイケミカルロマンス> I'd love to go see Captain Moist 20:27:17 Well carnage could get a movie 20:27:34 I'd obviously be the star of Captain Moist, and I'd make you all Moist. kthxbai 20:27:35 -!- TheEnd36 has left Special:Chat 20:27:35 I filmed a porno once. 20:27:37 He won't 20:27:38 I'd see Captain Moist only if she had a sidekick named Hard Boy 20:27:44 he hasn't even gotten a comic in a while 20:27:44 HE* 20:27:46 he m8 20:27:47 NO 20:27:49 SHE 20:27:54 OR 20:27:55 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 20:27:55 NAH 20:27:56 she is better 20:27:58 Venom atleast is getting his own movie 20:28:03 fine I'll grow titties 20:28:04 xD 20:28:14 take these hormones @nec 20:28:18 kthx 20:28:19 >implying having tits makes you a woman 20:28:19 -!- The Damn Batman has joined Special:Chat 20:28:20 Deadpool vs venom 20:28:24 And the sinister six but really who gives a s*** for the sinister six 20:28:24 Sawyer, your parents allowed you to film a porno? You're only 13 20:28:24 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 20:28:27 DON'T BE SEXIST, JACK 20:28:31 NOU 20:28:36 OK 20:28:38 <マイケミカルロマンス> Just do what most 12 year olds do, shove tissues down your bra and you'll be fine 20:28:42 carnage 20:28:44 ^^^^ 20:28:45 Never let go, jack 20:28:45 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:28:46 What 20:28:51 *just do what dan does 20:28:53 I'll never let go, Finn *glub glub* 20:28:56 remember the venom movie 20:28:57 Wat lightning 20:29:00 *spiderman 3 20:29:01 Don't lose your way~ 20:29:03 -!- Maulle has left Special:Chat 20:29:04 @Jack 20:29:11 -!- WhiteReaper has left Special:Chat 20:29:15 Remember how that was 20:29:16 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 20:29:20 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 20:29:21 actually I kinda liked it 20:29:22 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:29:23 I recorded two of my friends making a home video 20:29:29 Venom is not that shitty B movie 20:29:32 Oh... 20:29:43 I'm a virgin 20:29:44 you mean bee movie 20:29:44 I mean the venom from spiderman 20:29:51 oh 20:29:51 Spiderman 3= 7/10 20:29:55 oh and 20:29:59 >b movie 20:30:00 there's anti venom 20:30:00 Anime: "Look out for my super duper special attack that I just found I had the ability to do when I'm about to lose a fight!" 20:30:09 batman 20:30:10 <マイケミカルロマンス> Bee Movie was great Finn 20:30:12 Hey Nick 20:30:12 thinking bee 20:30:13 don't be that guy 20:30:16 I have something to suggest 20:30:20 DC: *Uses powers they have to kick the shit out of people* 20:30:22 the girl fucked a bee 20:30:23 -!- Defrether has joined Special:Chat 20:30:25 ^ 20:30:27 Finn 20:30:28 (SJ) 20:30:41 <マイケミカルロマンス> Trityn<3 20:30:42 DC: *makes op characters everytime someone snaps* 20:30:43 the donkey fucked the dragon 20:30:47 Hey Caoimhe 20:30:47 ^ 20:30:50 (SRSLYWTF) 20:30:50 LOL 20:30:52 Marvel: More reasonable 20:30:54 @FINN 20:30:54 snape killed dumbledore 20:30:55 <マイケミカルロマンス> hey c: 20:31:05 Anime: Same as DC 20:31:06 There aren't any OP DC characters anymore 20:31:10 HA 20:31:10 Superman got nerfed 20:31:14 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 20:31:16 >superman got nerfed 20:31:16 KILL SNAPE!!! 20:31:18 But really I'm happy sony's venom spinoff will finally come and carnage will be in it and venom could become a franchise and maybe carnage could get his own movie and franchise 20:31:19 He did 20:31:24 >carried the earth's weight for 5 days 20:31:24 I'm serious 20:31:28 dude 20:31:28 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:31:35 He's weaker now 20:31:35 <マイケミカルロマンス> Anime: Same as DC eXCUSE YOU 20:31:35 did you even read new 52 comics 20:31:44 I'll get that scan in a minute 20:31:44 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 20:31:44 THere's something you don't understand about comics 20:31:51 Who me 20:31:57 -!- HiddenSpirit has joined Special:Chat 20:31:59 I've read most New 52 comics 20:32:01 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 20:32:04 k Sprite 20:32:06 hi 20:32:10 Hi 20:32:10 Batman did you mean me 20:32:11 -!- Colormywords has joined Special:Chat 20:32:11 ohwait WB 20:32:14 Nama a comic and I've read it in the New 52 20:32:14 XD 20:32:17 -!- Caspian12 has left Special:Chat 20:32:17 Lol 20:32:18 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:32:22 Bye guys 20:32:24 Gotta go 20:32:24 Hidden spirit 20:32:28 -!- Mystreve has joined Special:Chat 20:32:31 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MXIc03slT64 20:32:35 Yeah? 20:32:36 http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11115/111154354/3780994-7371696169-super.jpg 20:32:42 there's what I was talking about 20:32:46 I finally did the Censorship Page, Spirit 20:32:47 superman nerfed my ass 20:32:48 PM 20:32:55 Aquaman got stronger though 20:33:04 Hidden spirit Do you know Sony is making a venom spinoff film 20:33:05 Source? 20:33:08 Chinese babies 20:33:11 Nope 20:33:13 hon hon 20:33:18 -!- Wolfenmaus has joined Special:Chat 20:33:24 hmm 20:33:26 You know what venom im talking about 20:33:26 -!- Superplankofdeath has joined Special:Chat 20:33:29 And by the way, that's really nerfed 20:33:34 meh 20:33:36 that's true 20:33:38 Ghost in the shell 20:33:40 Listen close 20:33:41 supes was much stronger before 20:33:41 Superman used to be able to destroy entire Galaxies 20:33:44 -!- Maulle has joined Special:Chat 20:33:45 There's not a moment to spare 20:33:45 ... 20:33:47 ^^^ 20:33:49 that's true 20:33:57 So he got Nerfed 20:33:57 -!- Douger123 has left Special:Chat 20:34:00 Justice league movie is doomed 20:34:09 But I think DC wants him to be more human 20:34:09 And it all depends on his access to Sunlight 20:34:09 -!- Thektdude has joined Special:Chat 20:34:10 I'm back 20:34:18 they gave Martian Manhunter a powerboost 20:34:21 <マイケミカルロマンス> Have any of you read Gerard Way's comics? 20:34:24 The justice league movie is doomed 20:34:25 or everybody else got weaker 20:34:31 Martian Manhunter has always been strong 20:34:39 He's been on the level of Superman 20:34:40 dude 20:34:54 !updatelogs 20:34:54 they showed him fighting the whole league 20:34:54 Lil' Miss Rarity: Logs updated (added ~502 lines to log page). 20:34:59 I'm gonna write a book about this convo 20:34:59 Thektdude, i thought your username said Theduke 20:35:04 He was put on the JLA in the New 52 to BEAT SUPERMAN 20:35:05 -!- Andytags has left Special:Chat 20:35:06 !updemlegs? 20:35:07 oh no its quality cuntrol 20:35:13 damn fucking lag! 20:35:16 cunt roll 20:35:17 !updatelogs 20:35:18 hmm 20:35:22 Aww ;-; 20:35:25 I tried. 20:35:26 quality cunt rolling 20:35:27 XD 20:35:31 actually now that I think about it supes did get nerfed 20:35:32 <マイケミカルロマンス> >!updemlegs? 20:35:34 !updatelogs 20:35:34 Superplankofdeath: Logs updated (added ~19 lines to log page). 20:35:35 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:35:37 >Updenlegs 20:35:39 hahaha 20:35:39 Yea 20:35:40 like remember aquaman vs superman 20:35:41 Lol 20:35:41 Exactly 20:35:42 -!- FastFastFastRadio has left Special:Chat 20:35:45 ktdude 20:35:47 he got sent fucking flying 20:35:49 -!- FastFastFastRadio has joined Special:Chat 20:35:50 finn wants to screw QC 20:35:50 Aquaman is a badass now 20:35:51 XD 20:35:52 is my name 20:35:54 ^^ 20:35:59 he has decent feats now 20:35:59 ok then 20:36:00 So don't doubt Aquaman 20:36:00 -!- FastFastFastRadio has joined Special:Chat 20:36:02 who told you 20:36:08 I am going to add a spam control plugin 20:36:11 batman, aquaman's always been strong 20:36:20 So your morning spammer problem will be history 20:36:21 like hook aquaman and waterhand aquaman 20:36:25 <マイケミカルロマンス> I've never liked Aquaman 20:36:29 Has anyone seen those 3d hero vs hero animations on youtube 20:36:30 He's being played by JASON MOMAO 20:36:37 what are the other commmands maria? 20:36:40 Look at Jason and tell me Aquaman is a wimp 20:36:46 Justice League the movie is doomed due to this.Like really Superman V Batman: Dawn of Justice feat. Aqua man (announced), wonder woman, cyborg (cameo), lex Luther ( played by that dude with the curly hair from zombie land. 20:36:46 -!- Spyrocks has left Special:Chat 20:36:51 !commands 20:36:51 Lil' Miss Rarity, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !yton, !ytoff, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !seen (.*), !tellon ?(:.+)?, !telloff ?(:.+)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 20:37:07 -!- FastFastFastRadio has left Special:Chat 20:37:09 Aquaman and Cyborgs are set to be cameos 20:37:11 !tell Superplankofdeath that he is a wheel of cheese 20:37:12 !yton 20:37:18 /rejected 20:37:25 Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman are the main characters 20:37:26 yt is already on 20:37:29 ah 20:37:35 wonder woman seems weaker 20:37:38 !tellon 20:37:42 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 20:37:46 !telloff 20:37:49 No, she's on the level of Superman 20:37:49 Black green lantern because Ryan Renolds said fuck green lantern 20:37:50 hmm 20:37:53 !tellon 20:37:54 Lil' Miss Rarity: !tell is now enabled 20:37:58 !you broke it 20:38:03 Green Lantern hasn't been cast yet 20:38:04 Really 20:38:07 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 20:38:08 -!- GamerGirl131 has joined Special:Chat 20:38:11 Only mods can use tell though 20:38:15 But he's set to be in a movie with Flash 20:38:21 <マイケミカルロマンス> !what is up with the exclamation marks 20:38:23 -!- Colormywords has left Special:Chat 20:38:24 !quit 20:38:24 !tell Superplankofdeath that he is a wheel of cheese 20:38:29 Flash used to be strongest on the JLA 20:38:30 son of a 20:38:34 PFFFF 20:38:35 what are we talking about 20:38:37 I like cheese 20:38:37 wally west atleast 20:38:38 No he wasn't 20:38:42 Please 20:38:42 Yes he was 20:38:49 never fucking use quit 20:38:49 Superman has always been the strongest 20:38:51 Wally West flash was 20:38:54 I want to tell plank that he is a wheel of cheese (QQ) 20:39:01 gtfo fin 20:39:11 Wally west? 20:39:16 So green latern, aqua man, cyborg, wonder woman, and batman, will be in man of steel 2, 3 will be cameos and 2 will be in the rest of the film 20:39:19 you wheel of cheese 20:39:35 Cheese 20:39:40 no u 20:39:49 Who the hell will play green latern and Martian manhunter 20:39:50 There's Wally West Flash, Bart Allen Flash, and the most well known Barry allen flash 20:39:56 Idfk 20:40:29 -!- Moist Punk has left Special:Chat 20:40:29 -!- Moist Punk has joined Special:Chat 20:40:31 <マイケミカルロマンス> Green Lantern is great 20:40:31 -!- Moist Punk has joined Special:Chat 20:40:34 -!- Moist Punk has joined Special:Chat 20:40:49 i like batman 20:40:52 Never hears of him 20:40:57 well dark knight 20:41:03 And apparently Idk how this works but apparently flash will have to bring green arrow to the justice league movie so really The Justice League movie is F*** 20:41:05 test 20:41:05 -!- Wolfenmaus has joined Special:Chat 20:41:15 <マイケミカルロマンス> Batman is probably my favourite 20:41:19 -!- Moist Punk has left Special:Chat 20:41:22 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:41:37 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9tE31Wd7DF4&feature=kp 20:41:47 So, I'm learning about the Huns. 20:41:48 -!- Lel' Zeke Jr. has joined Special:Chat 20:42:10 that's nice wolfen 20:42:14 so vote Justice League f*** or not f*** 20:42:31 But it turns out, all known records of them were written by their enemy. 20:42:35 <マイケミカルロマンス> >Moist Punk 20:42:35 <マイケミカルロマンス> oh 20:42:41 So, we don't know shit. 20:42:54 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 20:43:20 awe 20:43:22 that's too bad 20:43:30 I'm still going to watch man of steel 2 but either way the justice league is fucked 20:43:42 so what you're telling me is 20:43:48 you can see the futer 20:43:52 *future 20:43:59 yes 20:44:04 E 20:44:08 thats what he's saying 20:44:08 Who me 20:44:23 yes 20:44:24 -!- ClericofMadness has joined Special:Chat 20:44:31 hello Cleric 20:44:34 HAIL CLERCI 20:44:38 Apparently because I know how a movie franchise will fuck up 20:44:42 Cleric* 20:44:48 (Totally not drukn) 20:44:55 drukn 20:45:00 I'm drukn 20:45:01 drunk* 20:45:04 like so drukn 20:45:09 Like Xmen fucked up when everything that happen was changed and never haopend 20:45:11 You spelt Drunk wrnog 20:45:12 <マイケミカルロマンス> so drukn right now 20:45:13 wrong* 20:45:28 I must have spelled it wrnog 20:45:36 bicth 20:45:38 Lets go 20:45:42 -!- Umbratic has joined Special:Chat 20:45:45 come at me bor 20:45:49 you won't 20:45:55 I'm laughinh 20:45:56 <マイケミカルロマンス> Trityn, It kinda looks like you spelled wrong wrongly on purpose xD 20:46:00 Okay 20:46:03 <マイケミカルロマンス> if that makes sense? 20:46:03 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:46:11 But it's fucked 20:46:14 sawyer the cleaner 20:46:19 confused!!!! 20:46:23 He left 20:46:26 ? 20:46:27 Get dunked on 20:46:32 Opps 20:46:46 Hodl up, pleases 20:46:50 kiss meh 20:46:52 Orian, the bot is back :D 20:46:53 no 20:46:54 Everyone vote is the justice league movie fucked or not fucked 20:46:57 Nick 20:47:00 Hey, have you guys read the CP "Eyeliner"? 20:47:01 I have something to suggest 20:47:04 Nick 20:47:06 Because, I need to go get dome watre 20:47:07 I made an imvu 20:47:08 what 20:47:10 -!- Daylight Torn has joined Special:Chat 20:47:11 el agua 20:47:12 I talked about you so much last night 20:47:13 bitchess 20:47:15 Or this morning 20:47:16 Whatever. 20:47:24 ME GUTSA EL AGUA 20:47:31 F is for Freaky stuff in bed U is for Ur...anus n is for anywhere and anytime 20:47:34 gutsa 20:47:36 tyo 20:47:37 you suck 20:47:41 -!- Spyrocks has joined Special:Chat 20:47:41 Alright sick. 20:47:52 Meta 20:47:59 you been drinking 20:47:59 Lightning stop spamming me messages 20:48:07 wat 20:48:13 Really? Why's that, Wolfen? 20:48:18 I dunno. 20:48:22 I'm not even talking to you 20:48:25 Vodka and sprite 20:48:26 Just sorta landed on the topic. 20:48:31 Heh 20:48:36 <マイケミカルロマンス> Funny bc I actually have been drinking but I can still spell 20:48:38 I told them how you're basically the best person on the site. 20:48:39 Nick 20:48:43 And I wanted to be more like you. 20:48:44 -!- Daylight Torn has left Special:Chat 20:48:50 Call me the fath er of lies~ 20:48:55 I've been drinking 20:48:57 Oh wait no ops my mistake it has you first name but the last name is razor23 20:48:59 orange juice 20:49:13 I've been drinking. 20:49:14 Theyve turned you in to there saviour 20:49:16 ~ 20:49:18 -!- PrinceKakarotSS3 has joined Special:Chat 20:49:23 Wolfen, that's really flattering, heh. And here I am, wanting to be more like you 20:49:23 hey 20:49:25 <マイケミカルロマンス> Trityn pls ;-; 20:49:29 I've been.... Bored. 20:49:31 pls wat 20:49:32 a 20:49:34 Yes, Meta? 20:49:35 kakaka carrot cake 20:49:37 I told them that, too. 20:49:39 again. 20:49:41 <マイケミカルロマンス> don't 20:49:44 <マイケミカルロマンス> do that 20:49:47 do wat 20:49:49 Do wat 20:49:52 iams gud person do 20:49:59 Scooby dooby boos! 20:49:59 <マイケミカルロマンス> ._. 20:50:00 -!- PrinceKakarotSS3 has left Special:Chat 20:50:03 Guys 20:50:04 And we basically agreed that you and I would end up having babies named after Scientists and Wrestlers. 20:50:09 Why 20:50:12 Hahahahaha 20:50:13 (Iams is a regitsterd trademark of IAMS) 20:50:16 (duH) 20:50:20 Mestizo Francis Terry Funk Freud. 20:50:21 Why 20:50:22 I would just name them stupid shit 20:50:27 Why 20:50:27 like 20:50:35 poopy pants 20:50:39 Why 20:50:45 I'm naming my kids after my little ponies 20:50:46 Best baby name there will ever be, hah 20:50:47 Or hggggh 20:50:53 <マイケミカルロマンス> brb 20:50:57 Why 20:51:01 Caoimhe bby 20:51:03 dun leave 20:51:07 Why 20:51:12 im gonna miss u 20:51:13 ;-; 20:51:18 Why 20:51:19 CArnage, stop that, please 20:51:25 Its unny 20:51:30 Funny 20:51:31 no it's not\ 20:51:33 http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/2014-06/26/11/enhanced/webdr10/enhanced-29545-1403796445-9.png This is not okay. 20:51:36 Nu 20:51:49 Okay I'll stop 20:51:52 that's like me saying 20:51:53 k 20:51:54 k 20:51:55 -!- Caspian12 has joined Special:Chat 20:52:00 ... 20:52:08 I don't have a problem with it 20:52:09 Kkk 20:52:11 U is for universal range 20:52:25 wait I got it 20:52:28 Finn, that still gives me mixed feelings :( 20:52:48 F is for friends who start out like that 20:52:56 U is for when u and me have sex 20:53:04 N is for never aaaagain 20:53:13 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 20:53:24 The End or fin or screw this imgetting a coke 20:53:50 F is fuck 20:53:55 U is for u 20:54:06 N is for ninja 20:54:10 what time carnage 20:54:17 Humodqy 20:54:20 Humpday 20:54:28 that was yesterday 20:54:33 I mean 20:54:37 the day before yesterday 20:54:44 Adventure time? 20:54:51 Can you all stop with the FUN shite? please? 20:55:02 -!- Moist Punk has joined Special:Chat 20:55:07 It's annoying, really. 20:55:20 I'm not doing it anymore 20:55:36 He asked me a question and I answered 20:55:45 Not anymore. I was just asking, can you not do it again? 20:55:48 -!- Defrether has joined Special:Chat 20:55:51 Okay 20:55:52 Fun~ 20:55:56 Lucas. 20:55:58 Shutnit 20:56:02 Ye? 20:56:05 Swear to god. 20:56:09 Don't do it. 20:56:16 Chaos shut it 20:56:17 don't do what? :3 20:56:21 ._. 20:56:30 f is for fucking annoyed at the fun stuf u is for u are annoyed n is for nearly losing your shit over this shit 20:56:30 GETTIN REAL SICK OF YO SHIT 20:56:30 -!- Thektdude has left Special:Chat 20:56:32 inb4 banned 20:56:34 Don say 20:56:43 xD 20:56:48 A cow says bok bok bok 20:57:03 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 20:57:04 but what does the fox say 20:57:07 inb4 shot 20:57:10 A chicken says moo 20:57:18 F is for this is fucking stupid 20:57:28 Shut it 20:57:34 Last chance to stop, people 20:57:36 And the miley says ruff! 20:57:36 I'm gonna fucking shoot you all. 20:57:40 Alright~ 20:57:42 Who me 20:57:47 Mine was funny though, don't even lie. 20:57:53 <マイケミカルロマンス> back 20:57:56 It wasn't funny 20:57:59 Nothing is funny right now 20:58:03 <マイケミカルロマンス> Trityn 20:58:05 I have a migraine. 20:58:05 <マイケミカルロマンス> bae 20:58:08 <マイケミカルロマンス> you okay? 20:58:08 Its serious time 20:58:09 Yes bae? 20:58:11 Ye. 20:58:13 Agner 20:58:16 I think. 20:58:22 <マイケミカルロマンス> PM 20:58:22 >bae 20:58:23 Yes? 20:58:28 plank, come to PM now, mister. It's time for one hell of a stern talk 20:58:28 do I need to get Lucy to talk to you somewhere off wiki? 20:58:37 ahh for fuck sake 20:58:40 D: 20:58:41 Why? 20:58:50 loading.... Please wait 20:58:50 Lol plank is fucked 20:58:53 because Lucy isn't allowed in chat. 20:58:55 What happened? 20:58:59 Monday. 20:59:02 See you in Demotion town @Plank 20:59:03 Please? 20:59:05 that and she easily lightens a mood xD 20:59:06 -!- MC Metamorphike has left Special:Chat 20:59:07 Loading...Please wait 20:59:17 wait 20:59:22 -!- Rinskuro13 has joined Special:Chat 20:59:26 on monday you want to talk to her? 20:59:42 fuck this shit 20:59:44 Yea. 20:59:51 now i am getting demoted for no reason 20:59:56 Hey shut up 20:59:58 -!- HiddenSpirit has joined Special:Chat 21:00:04 bye bye 21:00:07 Plank 21:00:08 you are? 21:00:12 You're not being demoted. 21:00:14 -!- Superplankofdeath has joined Special:Chat 21:00:18 LOL JFK 21:00:21 He isn't 21:00:27 Jfk died 21:00:28 HELLO KIDS! 21:00:32 Dont listen, You are getting demoted 21:00:35 yer fired 21:00:36 Creepy car 21:00:37 no u 21:00:38 how are we doing today? 21:00:51 Can I call you cat 21:00:55 you may 21:00:55 plank os worse mod ev4r 21:00:59 Or creepy cat 21:01:00 Google is taking over the Internet. 21:01:00 No 21:01:03 That was Sarah 21:01:03 nik 21:01:03 yeah, maybe 21:01:05 js 21:01:05 no u 21:01:07 no 21:01:12 that was me 21:01:12 (TT) 21:01:12 HAPPY KITTY 21:01:12 !updatelogs 21:01:12 Lil' Miss Rarity: Logs updated (added ~375 lines to log page). 21:01:13 Lil' Miss Rarity: Now exiting chat... 21:02:10 -!- Quality Control has joined Special:Chat 21:02:12 Rin 21:02:14 !plugins 21:02:14 Lil' Miss Rarity, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Admin, Chatbot::AutoTube, Chatbot::Maria, SeenTell, SpamControl, WikiLog 21:02:15 How many rules 21:02:15 right. 21:02:17 You're the newbie to me. 21:02:23 ME???????? 21:02:23 Who me 21:02:30 Yup. 21:02:32 I kinda want to spam and see if it kicks me 21:02:33 Or him 21:02:39 oh my akey bakey little piece of HEART 21:02:41 have I broken any rules since I joined? 21:02:48 YES I HAVE 21:02:49 I've been here since August of 2013 iirc 21:02:55 Maria 21:02:57 Can I spam 21:03:00 no 21:03:01 I GOT BANNED FOR "pointsgaming" lol 21:03:01 to see if it works? 21:03:05 Oh, okay. 21:03:07 Okay a advertisement came up 21:03:09 what 21:03:11 !plugins 21:03:11 is it 21:03:15 oh NOOO 21:03:30 Pornpastas wtf?! 21:03:33 How's ClericofMadness? 21:03:58 Oh, oh okay right...don't kill me now 21:03:59 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 21:04:03 -!- AntiCarnage2014 has joined Special:Chat 21:04:08 -!- Fallen Phoenix has joined Special:Chat 21:04:09 ...silence... 21:04:14 ... 21:04:16 Hey people 21:04:20 hi newbie 21:04:21 WELP 21:04:22 how's life 21:04:23 Quiet time shh 21:04:25 PEACE BITCHES 21:04:26 :D 21:04:26 okay okay 21:04:27 Reading! 21:04:29 ... 21:04:33 lets do peace with you 21:04:34 -!- HiddenSpirit has left Special:Chat 21:04:35 heh 21:04:36 ....loading.... 21:04:38 -!- Umbratic has joined Special:Chat 21:04:39 ey zack (fonz) 21:04:43 hey bro 21:04:44 Hey Finn 21:04:49 wat 21:04:49 Bye...loading... 21:04:52 Zack? 21:04:54 ZACK 21:04:56 DONT LEAVE MY BABY 21:04:58 HI JOSH 21:05:01 Hey 21:05:02 Loading please wait 21:05:03 'Tis Trityn 21:05:06 js 21:05:09 Hey man :) 21:05:14 I'm unbanned :D 21:05:16 Guys do you like the Jeff pasta? 21:05:19 I see that! 21:05:22 I hate :( 21:05:25 /i don't lol 21:05:26 I probably had nothing to do with that, honestly 21:05:28 XD 21:05:33 It's alright I guess 21:05:36 Anyway 21:05:40 I'm leaving, guys, cya. 21:05:42 Nah, Did it myself... Thanks to Maria :P 21:05:44 Laters mate 21:06:14 see you 21:06:22 okay I know 21:06:23 Anyone read the CP "Eyeliner"? 21:06:26 YES 21:06:28 Something I'll never understand about myself. 21:06:30 my GOODNESS me 21:06:46 !yton 21:06:46 Lil' Miss Rarity: YouTube info enabled! 21:06:49 Good 21:06:56 Why I cry when watching Band Of Brothers, but why I laugh when watching All Quiet on the Western Front. 21:06:59 HI LIL' MISS RARITY 21:06:59 oh helllo zack 21:07:01 And oh my god the bot is back 21:07:05 fuckerfuck. 21:07:06 Maria! Plank! 21:07:06 So now you fucks cannot complain about spammers 21:07:09 wat 21:07:13 <マイケミカルロマンス> bye guys 21:07:15 how are you 21:07:16 see you 21:07:18 Meta is going to kill me 21:07:20 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat 21:07:21 Because QC is programmed to deal with them 21:07:21 Hey my friends, good, you? 21:07:22 LISTEN 21:07:25 actually, we can, Rarity 21:07:27 good thanks 21:07:31 LISTEN TO ME 21:07:31 Good 21:07:33 HEY 21:07:35 LISTEN 21:07:37 You shouldn't call us fucks because 21:07:39 My laptop is a bit fucked though 21:07:39 Phoenix 21:07:43 Sir! 21:07:44 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat 21:07:44 Is that you Zack? 21:07:45 HEY HEY ... 21:07:46 You are fucks 21:07:46 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat 21:07:47 Yep] 21:07:48 LISTEN! 21:07:51 MOTHERFUCKIING ALIENS BRO. 21:07:53 I'm listening 21:07:55 everyone here is a fuckup! 21:07:57 You are all my fucks though <3 21:07:58 got yo attention? 21:08:02 xD 21:08:02 yes or nor? 21:08:05 you listening? 21:08:08 Mine :P 21:08:08 Rarity, I keep forgetting to show you my knee high socks. 21:08:09 lol 21:08:11 good kids. 21:08:12 now 21:08:14 please do 21:08:14 Longest pasta ever (apart from Psychosis, obviously): http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Return_to_Pennsylvania 21:08:16 I want to get another pair when I go to Pennsic. 21:08:31 HEY................WHO LIVES IN P.A.? 21:08:31 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat 21:08:36 >50 foot ant 21:08:40 I live everywhere, so I guess me 21:08:42 I want to see you in a tank top, short skirt, knee socks and heels 21:08:47 rinskuro 21:08:50 well you should probably read this then 21:08:56 Maria, how are you? 21:08:56 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Return_to_Pennsylvania 21:09:02 good 21:09:06 Uh 21:09:09 yes 21:09:09 thing about the heels 21:09:10 Good :)] 21:09:11 who call my name 21:09:15 TELL ME 21:09:16 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat 21:09:17 I'm a size 12. Men's size 12. 21:09:18 wat u wanna say 21:09:22 i did 21:09:24 Just fucking do it 21:09:29 lol. 21:09:30 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat 21:09:30 * Lil'_Miss_Rarity breathes heavily 21:09:31 k. 21:09:33 okay superplankofdeaht 21:09:35 I meant 21:09:36 someday. 21:09:37 yeah 21:09:39 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/50_Foot_Ant%27s_Second_Story this is longer 21:09:39 what you 21:09:45 maria are you getting off to this 21:09:52 Yes 21:09:58 Nice toi know 21:10:04 Uh. 21:10:06 -!- Rinskuro13 has joined Special:Chat 21:10:09 Hi. 21:10:10 the longest pasta on the wiki 21:10:10 Well fine 21:10:18 I am officially mindblown 21:10:24 Well, for anyone who does know "Eyeliner", I read it as my first CP on my channel like an hour ago. Feedback would be appreciated! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9NK4vYihFw 21:10:25 by a super plank of death 21:10:34 i could not believe the length 21:10:41 it could easily be put in a book 21:10:42 UMBRATIC you know we are all selfish blockheads so... 21:10:45 OKAY I WILL 21:10:47 (ic) @plank 21:10:50 ^ 21:10:52 Oh 21:10:55 MY GOD 21:10:55 Believe in the length Plank, believe it :P 21:10:56 Umbratic! 21:11:02 Your voice is like a fucking Eargasm! 21:11:03 I mean 21:11:06 it's not like... 21:11:10 OH 21:11:14 I SEE 21:11:14 Thanks lol 21:11:23 KEK 21:11:24 Herbrand Larsen.... 21:11:26 but it's hot xD 21:11:32 I should read pastas, lol 21:11:33 -!- Rinskuro13 has joined Special:Chat 21:11:37 XD 21:11:38 kay 21:11:44 I posted a comment 21:11:47 nice video umbratic 21:11:49 -!- AntiCarnage2014 has left Special:Chat 21:11:52 NOW READ MY PASTA 21:11:54 lol 21:12:02 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Return_to_Pennsylvania 21:12:04 I don't know, I was bored so I read one :P I might post again 21:12:08 okay 21:12:09 I watched requiem for a dream yesterday 21:12:14 made me depressed as shit 21:12:19 -!- Cap'n Jack Harkness has left Special:Chat 21:12:19 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has left Special:Chat 21:12:23 Y'know 21:12:24 aww you're sad 21:12:26 -!- Cap'n Jack Harkness has joined Special:Chat 21:12:26 -!- Cap'n Jack Harkness has joined Special:Chat 21:12:26 I know 21:12:28 MC is gonna murder me! I don't want to be killed 21:12:28 what you mean 21:12:31 if shit could get depressed 21:12:33 OH NO 21:12:35 how sad 21:12:35 I'll read your pasta later Rin, I gotta go to my brother's party now though.. 21:12:36 Later, everyone. 21:12:41 Okay umbratic 21:12:46 ill leave a talk on you rpage 21:12:59 Sure, later 21:13:11 -!- Cap'n Jack Harkness has left Special:Chat 21:13:26 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has joined Special:Chat 21:13:29 NONONO don't go my lovlies 21:13:31 oh hi 21:13:34 Bye Gramm 21:13:36 -!- Ad Hominem has left Special:Chat 21:13:41 okay... 21:13:46 hmm 21:13:50 Is your picture from an anime 21:13:54 whyamireadingthis 21:13:54 Frankenstein 21:14:01 *GASP* 21:14:06 It looks like seto kaiba reading 21:14:06 UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI 21:14:13 I KNEW IT BEATO 21:14:18 Reading :D Hihihi :3 21:14:19 *, reading 21:14:28 umineko 21:14:32 umineko 21:14:36 I love that 21:14:56 Oh my! 21:14:57 silence? 21:15:00 YES 21:15:01 Somebody recognized it! 21:15:04 I love you 21:15:08 really 21:15:08 I love umineko 21:15:12 do you like higurashi 21:15:12 -!- Caspian12 has left Special:Chat 21:15:14 Rinskuro gained cool points, heh. I love Umineko 21:15:16 Yes, I do! 21:15:23 Who's your fave character? 21:15:33 From what? Umineko or Higurashi? 21:15:40 is that the sequel to higurashi 21:15:40 Ehh, both? 21:15:41 Ok, i hope MC wont kill me now 21:15:50 no, it's not the 'sequel' 21:15:56 it's a different thing entirely 21:16:08 i was dealing with his mod star thing on his wiki 21:16:28 From Umineko I really like Kyrie and Lambdadelta 21:16:34 orly 21:16:39 well, my bias is battler 21:16:43 And fromn Higurashi Satoko and Shion 21:16:44 (main character) haha 21:16:52 Reading it seems weird being back here lol 21:16:52 From higurashi...hmm... 21:16:59 hopefully hes fine with a swastika 21:17:03 Keiichi! ^_^ 21:17:10 I like rena because so cute 21:17:35 I never expected to know somebody who liked those two series too 21:17:39 Was starting to feel alone, hah 21:17:48 what on this wiki? yeah, I know the feels... 21:18:05 They are both so scary though... 21:18:12 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 21:18:17 -!- Chrissylove13 has joined Special:Chat 21:18:18 who the killer 21:18:20 lol 21:18:27 Heh, yeah 21:18:28 Hi 21:18:32 hey 21:18:33 hi chrisslylove 21:18:40 My brother is trying to deduce who Beatrice and the killers is/are 21:18:43 It's amusing to hear his conclusions 21:18:48 please, just call me Chrissy. 21:18:52 I swear, he can reach as many ridiculous theories as Battler did 21:18:55 Lol, that must be funny 21:19:01 ha 21:19:02 Do you ship anyone? 21:19:08 Or just...watch for the horror 21:19:16 Hahahaha, can't say I do, besides the usual Battler/Beatrice 21:19:23 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 21:19:27 I tend to try not to 'ship' but my mind goes off in different directions XD 21:19:35 And no, I read it more for the mystery part, but once it started going, the fantasy part got me interested too 21:19:38 hi sawye 21:19:40 r 21:19:43 I do ship Shion and Satoshi 21:19:43 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 21:19:45 yeah 21:19:47 Someone tell me, the new bot, is it Quality Control? 21:19:50 Yep 21:19:55 -!- SOMEGUY123 has joined Special:Chat 21:19:58 What happened to Jesse? 21:19:59 Hey are you an admin? 21:20:03 me? 21:20:04 Jesse? 21:20:05 Hey SG 21:20:10 uhh yeah anyone 21:20:10 hey Zack 21:20:13 I find pleasure in ripping flesh off of bone. 21:20:14 jesse is kill 21:20:16 Who's Jesse? 21:20:16 ye I is admin 21:20:21 okay cool someguy 21:20:24 hm, 21:20:27 are a cool guy someguy 21:20:33 :DD 21:20:40 I do am an admin, Rinskuro 21:20:41 double chin 21:20:44 lol 21:20:46 COOL! 21:20:48 inside joke 21:20:50 Admins also like anime 21:20:58 they aren't just boring grammar bots 21:20:59 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 21:21:05 that's nice to know :) 21:21:07 Hahahahaha 21:21:11 -!- CassistRabbit has left Special:Chat 21:21:14 noice m8 21:21:32 So, on average how long do you spend here 21:21:39 -!- Chrissylove13 has left Special:Chat 21:21:42 not on chat but on the Creepypasta wiki in general? 21:21:47 and you too, admins. 21:21:59 2 hours 21:22:04 woah, okay 21:22:08 All the day. Normally every half an hour or so I check the Recent Activity tosee what's there to do 21:22:11 My best friend Nicholas was the only reason I got passed fifth grade but I haven't seen him since. 21:22:16 Whenever my job allows me 21:22:18 wow, that's some DEDICATION 21:22:21 So Jesse went bye bee then I take it 21:22:27 Yes, Josh 21:22:28 what's your job? is it quite flexible? 21:22:32 Fair enough 21:22:32 jesse is kill 21:22:35 I imagine it is.... 21:22:36 I manage to, Rinskuro 21:22:40 I'm Graphic Designer 21:22:44 Ey, call me Josh or Zack, some new users might be confused to which xD 21:22:45 Who killed "Jesse?" 21:22:53 Jack 21:22:58 Cool...quite arty personality you have there 21:22:58 perfect name 10/10 21:23:14 the poster below me is a robot 21:23:27 Yay 21:23:32 Zack is a robot 21:23:40 You figured my secret 21:23:44 But did you know... 21:23:48 Hey guys, what's the best pasta you've read? 21:23:49 confirmed 21:23:50 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 21:23:51 Hahahaha, I'm not that artsy, but I do manage to have bouts of inspiration from time to time 21:23:55 The house that Death Forgot 21:23:56 The person behind me has the power to make a pie from nothing? 21:24:02 WOAH 21:24:07 Eh? Might check that out sometime 21:24:12 mine's Psychosis 21:24:15 The no end house 21:24:16 Yeah, it's a cool power 21:24:26 yeah No end house is pretty awesome 21:24:46 My favorite is the smiling man 21:24:47 this really short pasta called 'WAKE UP' gave me the chills though...my goodness, freaky 21:24:57 -!- SecretChili has left Special:Chat 21:24:58 Yeah, smiling man, such and all that... 21:25:04 also yay! Chat logs 21:25:12 -!- SecretChili has joined Special:Chat 21:25:19 And also those short mindf*ck pastas that get you at the end when you're not alert 21:25:20 OMG 21:25:32 I wish I knew the pastel mans name 21:25:43 Got work at 8, can't be bothered lol 21:25:45 -!- Scorch933 has left Special:Chat 21:25:52 So admins, do you spend most time on chat or editing? 21:25:56 ...or what else? 21:25:57 Autopilot is another excellent story 21:25:57 -!- Caspian12 has joined Special:Chat 21:26:05 Both, Rinskuro, although my job takes most of the time 21:26:08 YES! I heard that one before. 21:26:23 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat 21:26:23 Reads, pm 21:26:26 A graphic designer is a good, flexible job 21:26:31 ... 21:26:32 Hi 21:26:35 Mrcreepypasta 21:26:36 do you have to do a lot of work out of hours? 21:26:40 Some admins write pastas as well. 21:26:43 How did you add something for review 30 seconds ago, if you were typing? 21:26:47 Yeah well obviously 21:26:47 hell, most do. 21:26:49 -!- LightningKing has left Special:Chat 21:26:51 Mr. Creepypasta is cool :D 21:26:53 I have written three. 21:26:54 otherwise how could admins get so many edits 21:26:58 I know him.... 21:26:58 I'm one hell of a multitasker, Chili, hahahaha 21:26:59 I've written like... 21:27:05 ten 21:27:05 Hey again Chao 21:27:06 fixing stuff 21:27:08 maybe less 21:27:09 editing stuff 21:27:10 I guess 21:27:11 Sup Fallen 21:27:16 OOOHH THAT RHYMES 21:27:16 well, posted three. 21:27:18 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 21:27:18 random... stuff :^) 21:27:21 written several. 21:27:24 You can call me Zack lol 21:27:32 I really like Psychosis 21:27:39 the pasta 21:27:43 yeah 21:27:46 that's all 21:28:10 and 'WAKE UP' scared the sh*t out of me 21:28:13 That's a good pasta 21:28:22 if anyone's read that then they'll know what I'm talking about 21:28:38 I only have written four stories 21:28:43 And only am proud of two, hah 21:28:48 Really? I'd like to read some 21:28:52 link me to them 21:28:54 I've written one full story 21:29:00 about 7 CP stories 21:29:10 i wrote a story once 21:29:14 -!- Muchacha has joined Special:Chat 21:29:16 it was terrible 21:29:18 Dies slenderman have his own wiki, too? XD 21:29:19 I've written 'Spider Cannibals' which scared the sh*t out of everyone in P.A. haha 21:29:23 what was it about, Finn 21:29:25 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 21:29:26 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 21:29:30 tell me finn :^) 21:29:31 dicks 21:29:33 TELL ME :^)) 21:29:36 jk 21:29:36 oh 21:29:37 Rinskuro, here 21:29:38 k 21:29:38 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Her_Very_Own_Wax_Museum 21:29:41 That's my most recent one 21:29:47 kay, I'm onto it! 21:29:52 and now, Nick 21:29:53 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 21:29:55 I will parody it 21:29:56 do you want one of mine to read in the meantime? 21:30:04 Sure 21:30:07 oh shut up soperguy 21:30:13 -!- Caspian12 has left Special:Chat 21:30:17 k 21:30:18 Watching That Awkward Moment and wondering how it got a PG-13. Or at least I think it got a PG-13. 21:30:23 but I will parody it on trollpasta 21:30:25 Heh, but you must show me the parody, SOMEGUY 21:30:26 GIZOOGLE TIME 21:30:28 ok 21:30:29 Ah, Muchacha, there you are 21:30:32 this might terrify you slightly if you live anywhere near P.A. 21:30:36 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Spider_Cannibals 21:30:38 You're indebted one kick for emoticon overuse earlier 21:30:39 Have it 21:30:41 -!- Muchacha was kicked from Special:Chat by WhyAmIReadingThis 21:30:42 -!- Muchacha has left Special:Chat 21:30:48 -!- Muchacha has joined Special:Chat 21:30:51 Hello new people whom joined within... The last 7 months xD 21:30:52 OOOOHHH given the boot! 21:30:55 Ok. 21:30:56 Something about posting all the emotes about ponies, Muchacha 21:31:00 -!- MC Metamorphike has joined Special:Chat 21:31:00 No big deal, but it was overdue, heh 21:31:04 But Likferd already gave me my kick. 21:31:09 Oh, my bad, then 21:31:18 Reading, kick me lol 21:31:21 1 hour of no internet connection 21:31:37 -!- Fallen Phoenix was kicked from Special:Chat by WhyAmIReadingThis 21:31:38 -!- Fallen Phoenix has left Special:Chat 21:31:39 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat 21:31:44 -!- Fallen Phoenix has joined Special:Chat 21:31:46 Hey 21:31:47 Hey, Nick 21:31:49 Thanks lol 21:31:50 I was going to say 21:31:55 Do kicks go on your permanent record? 21:31:59 ^ 21:31:59 No 21:32:00 no 21:32:03 Only bans. 21:32:06 Rite? (IC) 21:32:11 Actually 21:32:11 yes 21:32:14 !logs 21:32:14 Lil' Miss Rarity: Logs can be seen here. 21:32:18 It's still recorded 21:32:20 Without the bot, Maria. 21:32:36 -!- LightningKing has joined Special:Chat 21:32:48 -!- TwilightJokerHF1 has joined Special:Chat 21:32:51 I feel way safer without the bot, btw. XD 21:32:54 Ahh, the bot is WATCHING. 21:32:58 Yes. 21:33:01 Watching us. 21:33:06 (indeed) The bot records the chat. 21:33:07 Every moment. 21:33:09 Meta, I changed the stars 21:33:14 You did? 21:33:14 Every second. 21:33:16 Sweet! 21:33:19 -!- TwilightJokerHF1 has left Special:Chat 21:33:23 the censored thing cant be used 21:33:26 sadly 21:33:43 Yes, Whyamireadingthis, I'm proud of you honey. 21:33:47 i used nazi flags 21:33:50 You wot 21:33:54 I don't see them. 21:34:00 i used nazi flags 21:34:01 Do I need to reload again? 21:34:06 reload the chat 21:34:07 (kawaii) 21:34:10 if you used the Mexico Flag 21:34:12 <--- 21:34:15 somebody reply 21:34:16 now 21:34:18 NICK, http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Her_Straight-up_Own_Wax_Museum 21:34:25 I said nazi 21:34:30 <--- 21:34:32 there we go. 21:34:40 I know you said Nazi 21:34:42 -!- Muchacha has left Special:Chat 21:34:42 -!- Caspian12 has joined Special:Chat 21:34:46 you said it 3 or 4 times already 21:34:54 reload it 21:34:59 right, I'm leaving to go to sleep 21:35:04 and itll show up 21:35:04 say goodbye, kids! 21:35:07 -!- FriendlyJim has joined Special:Chat 21:35:13 GOOD BYE! 21:35:22 cya 21:35:24 "Yo ass creep!" 21:35:25 Goden baj 21:35:29 Yeling that is an hilarious mental image 21:35:34 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 21:35:35 Nick, hello. 21:35:36 way to ruin the drama someguy 21:35:38 Hi Meta 21:35:38 -!- Rinskuro13 has left Special:Chat 21:35:48 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140627213033/lmjr-database/images/f/f7/Nazi_Germany_Icon.png meta, i used this 21:35:48 :^) 21:35:50 Can you do this 21:35:51 Hi Jim 21:35:58 Hello 21:36:04 Jim? Hey Jim! 21:36:04 What, Meta? 21:36:04 I don't see them, Maulle. 21:36:06 It's Zack :P 21:36:11 Bye Rinskuro 21:36:12 Alright, so i've been thinking Nick 21:36:13 Hello 21:36:26 Fuck 21:36:28 you know what would be funny. Censoring racial slurs in chat 21:36:31 using an emoticon 21:36:33 I'm trying to translate a word in my head. 21:36:33 for example 21:36:35 But I can't. 21:36:37 To the googles. 21:36:43 here's my list from a test wiki i'm using: 21:36:49 http://lmjr-database.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons 21:36:53 MC, I did that on trollpasta wiki once 21:37:01 Whoever uses a slur in chat, their slur gets censored 21:37:02 lol SG 21:37:05 I censored ALL the letters with a black box 21:37:09 the chat crashed 21:37:14 PSH 21:37:19 I was going to do that SG 21:37:21 and fatal put a dunce cone on my head 21:37:24 lol 21:37:27 That woulde actually be somewhat fun 21:37:41 Although I could see people spamming it, kinda 21:37:52 Well. 21:38:01 yeah, then I removed all the letters and added slurs 21:38:04 We know that whoever uses a slur would get banned for it, right? 21:38:05 that worked 21:38:09 IT works, perfectly. 21:38:16 until someone said "night" and it malfunctioned 21:38:16 Hmmmm...you got a point there 21:38:18 Except there's a 30% chance that people could bypass it. 21:38:26 But, it's very unlikely. 21:38:43 Also, it would be a pleasure if you'd add new more emoticons i've gathered on my list, Nick. 21:38:49 MC, remember December? Maria added a wordfilter and it fucked up 21:38:56 It did 21:39:02 it wouldn't allow us to say sententced over 30 words 21:39:04 It wasn't great at that time. XD 21:39:10 Oh, true 21:39:14 I had forgotten, hah 21:39:25 The word filter? 21:39:39 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 21:39:45 Hold on, guys. 21:39:46 *sentences 21:39:48 Going to clear cache 21:39:51 It never did that 21:39:53 I'm listening to one of the filthiest and funniest songs I know. 21:39:54 i'm doing a Chat-Editing test 21:40:04 -!- Caspian12 has left Special:Chat 21:40:05 >implying 21:40:17 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 21:40:20 I tried to say "dexter" and it came out as "dex" 21:40:39 -!- MC Metamorphike has joined Special:Chat 21:40:58 http://lmjr-database.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons I see you censored words, Meta 21:41:04 -!- SecretChili has left Special:Chat 21:41:15 do they work or lag up the chat like I did in August? 21:41:41 -!- SecretChili has joined Special:Chat 21:41:53 Nope. 21:41:55 -!- Tyranical Tyranis has joined Special:Chat 21:41:59 Hi Tyranis 21:42:02 I only come on here ironically 21:42:03 They run normal like real emoticons. 21:42:04 Hi c: 21:42:06 ok 21:42:10 Just tested it out on the test chat. 21:42:10 bout to take a break from my laptop bye o3o 21:42:27 Also, we're shutting down our test chat because something's wrong with the Mod Status Icon for the moment 21:42:29 -!- Maulle has left Special:Chat 21:42:34 -!- HiddenSpirit has joined Special:Chat 21:42:36 -!- FriendlyJim has left Special:Chat 21:42:36 just in case if you're going to get on to see what's up. 21:42:39 EUGH 21:42:42 Hi Spirit 21:42:44 -!- WiIlow has joined Special:Chat 21:42:44 Hi 21:42:44 -!- Moist Punk has left Special:Chat 21:42:46 Sprite, I just got here, from my 1-hour disconnection 21:42:50 Weaver no 21:42:53 Oh wow I have good timing 21:42:54 PM me Spamma 21:42:57 yes 21:42:58 fuk u sg 21:43:05 Hidden! Hi, it's Zack 21:43:10 Hello 21:43:10 no fuk u meanie i tell mom wat u told me 21:43:10 And hey Willow! 21:43:16 Hey Zack 21:43:18 Hidden is single, everyone 21:43:21 Send her your PMs 21:43:25 Lol 21:43:26 mooom, wiver said "fuk" 21:43:26 you mean temporarily? 21:43:26 Good for Hidden? 21:44:03 weaver is being punished XDDD by MOM XDD 21:44:09 -!- SOMEGUY123 has joined Special:Chat 21:44:12 Hello, Zack. 21:44:15 dis is wat u get for swearing m88 21:44:30 Hello Mc, does I know you? 21:44:39 You will, in a few seconds. 21:44:46 Shiiiiiiiiiiii 21:44:47 t 21:44:49 Hello, my old name used to be Metafawker. 21:44:53 Oh hey 21:44:53 Nice to meet you from my old days. 21:44:54 Phenoix, your avatar reminds me of someone. 21:44:56 less "i"s m8 21:45:07 Phoenix is Zack 21:45:07 BRVR, Phoenix is Zack 21:45:08 k 21:45:12 Oh. 21:45:14 -!- Superplankofdeath has left Special:Chat 21:45:15 Well we both have a new name now lol 21:45:29 -!- Likferd has joined Special:Chat 21:45:34 MC's name was Metafucker c: 21:45:35 Hey BRVR 21:45:37 Well, not new y'know 21:45:40 I changed my name twice. 21:45:41 -!- Superplankofdeath has joined Special:Chat 21:45:42 Hi. 21:45:52 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 21:45:54 ahem 21:46:02 tiny ahem 21:46:05 -!- Superplankofdeath has left Special:Chat 21:46:11 * SOMEGUY123 punches yoiu 21:46:11 Metafawker > Lil' Meta Jr. > MC Metamorphike 21:46:11 hello 21:46:13 *you 21:46:17 in the future, i'll change my name again 21:46:18 -!- Superplankofdeath has joined Special:Chat 21:46:23 Anyone read the nice guy? 21:46:30 change it to "MISTER BENIS XDDD" 21:46:35 ^ 21:46:38 ^ 21:46:45 change that to a p 21:46:49 no 21:46:49 I got bored and needed a new name 21:46:52 benis > penis 21:46:53 You missed the joke 21:46:57 I got the joke 21:46:58 It's a 4chan thing 21:47:08 of Spurdo Sparde 21:47:18 4chan 21:47:22 4chan 21:47:27 Don't spam 21:47:34 THIS IS CREEPYPASTA 21:47:39 wait that's spam 21:47:59 -!- WiIlow has left Special:Chat 21:47:59 I think I should go to Athens, take pics of the Parthenon and the temple of Hephaestus and post them on chat 21:48:00 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 21:48:04 -!- MC Metamorphike has left Special:Chat 21:48:23 Spraypaint Benis on it 21:48:25 Upload to 4chan 21:48:32 fuck no 21:48:36 -!- MC Metamorphike has joined Special:Chat 21:48:51 I'm going to go to 4chan. 21:48:53 What would happen if you spray painted a giant dick on the parthenon 21:48:54 Actually 21:48:54 And popularize 21:48:55 the word 21:48:57 "chuppy" 21:48:59 k? 21:48:59 Catch a plane to Finland 21:49:01 -!- Spyrocks has left Special:Chat 21:49:06 HELSINKI? 21:49:07 Meta 21:49:08 Spray paint "benis" on the Finnish parliament building 21:49:11 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has joined Special:Chat 21:49:12 -!- Andytags has joined Special:Chat 21:49:12 upload to 4chan 21:49:15 chuppy isn't gonna catch on 21:49:20 sorry 21:49:21 Yeah, Helsinki 21:49:25 for your loss 21:49:29 -!- MC Metamorphike has left Special:Chat 21:49:30 actually the Benis and Spurdo Sparde memes originated in a Finnish board 21:49:35 SOMEGUY is going to Helsinki? 21:49:37 That's the point 21:49:39 huh 21:49:44 Lol no, Nick 21:49:45 no, Nick 21:49:51 We're just saying things we'd never do, but would be funny if we did 21:49:55 I'm thinking about going to Athens 21:49:56 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 21:50:11 also 21:50:12 No, but you should take a picture of yourself in front of the Parthenon 21:50:15 SUOMI BENIS XDDD 21:50:16 Not a selfie 21:50:17 -!- Maulle has joined Special:Chat 21:50:24 no, Bitter 21:50:25 no 21:50:31 y 21:50:31 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 21:50:40 just a paper that says "THIS IS FOR CPWC" 21:50:47 I get it 21:50:48 that will be the only proof I need 21:50:51 my power went out 21:50:53 and I'm not showing my face lel 21:50:57 The Disney film Hercules is totally fictional. I mean come on, it shows people in Greece ACTUALLY WORKING. 21:51:01 Why not? 21:51:05 I've shown my face 21:51:09 @SG 21:51:14 luv u <3 21:51:16 k 21:51:19 Rarity, that is offensive 21:51:20 And funny 21:51:25 malako 21:51:28 Wheres meta? 21:51:30 <33 21:51:38 SG why have you not made another comic 21:51:44 because duh 21:51:47 I'M TOO LAZY 21:51:57 Sory, back 21:51:57 But Boston still needs bombing 21:51:59 ;~; 21:52:03 -!- Esoteric Entity has joined Special:Chat 21:52:06 ok I'll make it tomorrow 21:52:09 Hey Eso 21:52:11 k 21:52:12 also 12:52 AM here 21:52:13 It's Zack 21:52:19 Oh, hey. 21:52:22 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has joined Special:Chat 21:52:24 Been a while 21:52:28 -!- HiddenSpirit has joined Special:Chat 21:52:28 Yeah. 21:52:29 Welcome back Reading 21:52:32 Hey, Reading. 21:52:34 Thank you Josah 21:52:36 Hey Eso! 21:52:37 Wb Nick 21:52:41 Josah? xD 21:52:43 -!- Chrissylove13 has joined Special:Chat 21:52:44 Thank you SOMERGUY 21:52:45 I like it lol 21:52:49 >SOMERGUY 21:52:52 nick pls 21:52:55 improve your grammar 21:52:59 Ello 21:52:59 until then 21:53:00 How's life been for you, Zack. 21:53:01 That's spelling, you dummy 21:53:03 -!- Superplankofdeath has left Special:Chat 21:53:04 shrek 21:53:06 -!- Superplankofdeath has joined Special:Chat 21:53:07 -!- Superplankofdeath has joined Special:Chat 21:53:08 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 21:53:09 no it's not 21:53:10 Ceiling Nick is right 21:53:14 It's spelling, not grammar 21:53:16 NO IT'S NOT 21:53:16 Alright I suppose, ups and downs really, you? 21:53:21 Greeks are always right 21:53:25 deal with it 21:53:26 Meh, same old, nothing special. 21:53:27 malakes 21:53:31 Glad to hear you're okay. 21:53:48 apparently dumb is spelt D U M B. Not D U M. Interesting. (Lol, I am kidding btw) 21:53:49 hey everybody :) can someone please check out the start of a pasta my brother and i have in WW :) 21:53:53 You know me man, always surviving 21:53:57 -!- Superplankofdeath has left Special:Chat 21:53:58 -!- Spyrocks has joined Special:Chat 21:54:00 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:335068 21:54:14 just keep on keeping on. 21:54:23 hi spyrocks 21:54:45 I would really appreciate it :) what we have so far is a pretty fun read 21:54:53 huh. 21:54:56 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has left Special:Chat 21:55:00 Sounds intersting 21:55:08 Awww SPOD left 21:55:10 Thanks Chrissy 21:55:17 Do you have a link? 21:55:23 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:335068 21:55:25 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 21:55:29 :) 21:55:35 ok. Thanks 21:55:40 I need to talk to MC Meta 21:55:41 i will read it tonight 21:56:02 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 21:56:07 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has joined Special:Chat 21:56:14 hi again 21:56:14 test 21:56:18 huh? 21:56:19 Welcome back again Reading 21:56:22 motherfucker 21:56:27 what? 21:56:31 p, 21:56:36 please explain 21:56:50 Thank you once again, Josh 21:56:57 Call me Josah xD 21:57:10 GUYS: http://prntscr.com/3x61pa 21:57:14 -!- Vookvook has joined Special:Chat 21:57:20 Hey Vook. 21:57:20 Hey Vook 21:57:22 hi vook 21:57:24 -!- Gjlewis has joined Special:Chat 21:57:30 'Ey Vookky 21:57:31 -!- MC Metamorphike has joined Special:Chat 21:57:32 hi 21:57:32 Hahahaha, I love Cleric at tinmes 21:57:33 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:260285 21:57:37 Hi Meta, Vook 21:57:37 No one knows what that means 21:57:44 and you will never know 21:57:45 hi meta 21:57:47 Hey nick 21:57:49 :3 21:57:52 Hello 21:57:53 and everyone 21:57:58 -!- Gjlewis has left Special:Chat 21:57:59 Lol, Reading. 21:58:08 nah jk, let me translate 21:58:15 I'll see you guys later 21:58:15 great to be acknowledged... Lol 21:58:16 Nick, did you thought about the suggestion I told you 21:58:21 HEyo heyo] 21:58:24 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has left Special:Chat 21:58:29 bye entity 21:58:44 Vook 21:58:45 so. 21:58:47 nevermind 21:58:47 I sure hope that Cleric/Jeff fangirl is pleased. 21:58:50 um 21:58:52 Meta 21:58:55 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has joined Special:Chat 21:58:57 I am your father 21:59:00 -!- Superplankofdeath has joined Special:Chat 21:59:05 gtg bye 21:59:09 Hey againn SPOD 21:59:12 Bye SPOD 21:59:13 ok...? 21:59:13 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:335068 21:59:21 bye zack 21:59:22 King. 21:59:24 I thought about it, Meta,but damn, doesn't seem practical. But it's worth discussing with others 21:59:26 Bte plank 21:59:27 You know i'm your father. 21:59:35 no 21:59:37 Okay, Nick 21:59:39 -!- Scorch933 has joined Special:Chat 21:59:41 "Hahaha, the people are so stupid, we've fucked around with them and made them slaves but they still haven't rizen up and fucked us over, Hahahahaha" 21:59:43 just saying if it would sound nice 21:59:46 -!- HiddenSpirit has left Special:Chat 21:59:49 hey scorch :) 21:59:51 Hi Scorch 21:59:52 that's the translation to the image I posted 21:59:52 Obi wan told me you killed my father 21:59:54 you could just keep the swearing but the racial slurs should be censored 21:59:56 hey. 21:59:58 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 22:00:01 -!- Maulle has left Special:Chat 22:00:04 -!- Maulle has joined Special:Chat 22:00:05 i so confuzled 22:00:06 -!- Maulle has joined Special:Chat 22:00:09 most of the times, some people suddenly make a slur 22:00:18 and mods don't take action, because they're AFK with no pings 22:00:24 hows it going? want to read a story about a demonic chicken? 22:00:30 what about lik 22:00:31 what does AFK mean? 22:00:32 hmm' 22:00:34 -!- Danny car has left Special:Chat 22:00:36 It's frightening how many creepy pastas could become true at any moment. 22:00:42 so, with a censored slur, people don't have to make a big deal about it 80% of the time. 22:00:42 sorry, I am an idiot. 22:00:43 Away From Kentucky. 22:00:49 AFK means Away from Keyboard 22:00:50 AFK/Away From Keyboard @Chrissy 22:00:53 oh 22:00:54 ninja'd Scorch 22:00:55 basically, you're "away". 22:00:56 if mine came true it would be beyond terrifying... 22:01:01 -!- Maulle has left Special:Chat 22:01:04 No, Meta, I ninja'd you. 22:01:07 no 22:01:07 (the one im working on atm) 22:01:08 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 22:01:11 I ninja'd after you 22:01:15 k? 22:01:22 you don't ninja after 22:01:27 you ninja before 22:01:30 so what 22:01:32 you *jinxx* after. 22:01:33 AFK means A Fucking Kangaroo" 22:01:36 I ninja in tha oposite 22:01:37 If my imagination were real, all of reality would cease to exist. 22:01:47 I wouldn't do that to a kangaroo, SG 22:01:48 (IC) 22:01:51 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 22:01:56 I haven't posted any stories. 22:01:57 AFK. Alpha Foxtrot Kilo. 22:01:59 m8 pls 22:02:09 M8 U No Wat I Meen (IC) 22:02:10 ive writen some though. 22:02:26 writen 22:02:38 what is this beautiful word 22:02:38 Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo Yankee Oscar Uniform. 22:02:38 Didn't I say earlier that I was going to popularize this one word at 4chan? 22:02:44 What is this writen 22:02:52 I'll tell somebody to do it for me. 22:02:55 ok. I am leaving now. Bye bye. 22:03:00 seeya chrissy. 22:03:04 -!- Maulle has joined Special:Chat 22:03:05 Tell me what this word means 22:03:08 I'm waiting 22:03:11 Nick PM 22:03:18 What word, King? 22:03:21 MC, what did you do? 22:03:29 -!- Lil' Miss Rarity has joined Special:Chat 22:03:31 writen 22:03:31 -!- Chrissylove13 has left Special:Chat 22:03:32 I did nothing, mane 22:03:36 Chicken Pasta anyone? 22:03:39 writen is not a word. 22:03:42 Written* is. 22:03:46 Imma see how 4chan looks like. 22:03:47 rawr 22:03:49 but someone used that in a sentence 22:04:01 Then it was a typo, or somebody's shit grammar. 22:04:01 -!- Andytags has left Special:Chat 22:04:01 Is it like 22:04:02 Written* 22:04:06 oh 22:04:08 okay 22:04:14 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has left Special:Chat 22:04:16 Dick 22:04:17 Oh wow. 22:04:19 LOL 22:04:19 4chan has changed. 22:04:20 i kno gud spealin 22:04:20 A lot. 22:04:27 There are rules. 22:04:29 Sawyer, I said it could've been a typo. 22:04:32 There are guidelines. 22:04:38 there always were fucking rules 22:04:38 unless 22:04:45 you are making it out to be that you have shit grammar xD 22:04:49 This is NOT the real 4chan iv'e been to 22:04:54 unless I went to the wrong one 22:04:56 4chan.com 22:04:57 u srs m8 22:04:59 NO 22:05:00 ys m8 22:05:03 wait what nO 22:05:03 it's 4chan.org 22:05:04 MC, PM 22:05:07 > .org 22:05:08 I'm laggy 22:05:10 4chan.org is the real 4chan 22:05:13 that's where I am 22:05:14 ohwow 22:05:18 so you're telling me that 22:05:22 i've been on the .com site 22:05:24 all along? 22:05:30 I should get a chain mail bra. 22:05:31 at Pennsic. 22:05:33 There is no 4chan.com 22:05:33 4chan.com doesn't exist 22:05:35 those things are awesome. 22:05:53 MARIA YOU NINJA 22:06:00 oh wait I'm too lazy to get butthurt 22:06:01 SG PM 22:06:01 carry on 22:06:06 k 22:06:13 www.purple.com 22:06:17 o,o 22:06:24 for those who said 4chan.com don't exist 22:06:36 Huh. 22:06:38 http://4chan.com 22:06:40 http://www.4chan.com/ 22:06:42 lol 22:06:46 Hi. 22:06:46 It looks SPLENDID 22:06:51 it lives! 22:06:52 nah, it's just a website host. 22:06:58 it's not existant. 22:07:01 You must be Channers. 22:07:06 lolno\ 22:07:10 I remember Channie. 22:07:13 he was so awesome. 22:07:19 -!- SadBlueGhost has joined Special:Chat 22:07:26 I'm going to make a website. 22:07:28 BBL. 22:07:31 Channie the Channel Sever. 22:07:35 server* 22:07:38 -!- Spyrocks has left Special:Chat 22:07:53 -!- MC Metamorphike has left Special:Chat 22:07:56 -!- BethRebel has joined Special:Chat 22:08:04 -!- SilentKillerlurks has joined Special:Chat 22:08:15 Sethrebel 22:08:29 -!- BethRebel has left Special:Chat 22:08:57 -!- Andytags has joined Special:Chat 22:09:01 -!- TheEnd36 has left Special:Chat 22:09:02 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 22:09:09 -!- Andytags has joined Special:Chat 22:09:11 and everyone dies, the end 22:09:22 -!- Tyranical Tyranis has left Special:Chat 22:09:25 That's a good story 22:09:30 -!- MyChemicalRomance4 has joined Special:Chat 22:09:44 i say it whenever chat dies 22:09:55 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 22:10:04 LOLSKELETONS closed our secret thread. 22:10:07 Oh no. 22:10:19 -!- MC Metamorphike has joined Special:Chat 22:10:36 link it 22:10:38 OR DIE 22:10:44 -!- MyChemicalRomance4 has left Special:Chat 22:10:58 SG 22:11:01 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:260285#4 22:11:09 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 22:11:10 ... 22:11:29 -!- SilentKillerlurks has left Special:Chat 22:11:30 -!- Ad Hominem has joined Special:Chat 22:11:32 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 22:11:35 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat 22:11:52 He closed it because "." 22:11:56 No. 22:12:00 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 22:12:06 wtf? 22:12:07 He closed it mainly because the freaking useless thread is 4 months old. 22:12:08 -!- Alessa the killer has joined Special:Chat 22:12:17 *cough*morethan4months 22:12:39 how is everyone 22:12:40 -!- SilentKillerlurks has joined Special:Chat 22:12:40 -!- SilentKillerlurks has joined Special:Chat 22:12:46 I just noticed that nine people are dead 22:12:56 They're not actually dead, kid. 22:12:56 How 22:13:00 it was closed because "." 22:13:02 lol 22:13:02 They are AWAY/AFK 22:13:11 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 22:13:14 No one actually knows why the thread was closed. 22:13:14 Meta 22:13:19 he was obviously joking 22:13:22 Maybe they wanted to protect his secret. 22:13:23 IT doesn't matter ,Chili. 22:13:25 King 22:13:28 -!- SilentKillerlurks has left Special:Chat 22:13:29 most people who say that 22:13:32 don't joke 22:13:50 Creepy pasta about a Dominic Chicken... Thoughts? 22:14:03 Cluck. 22:14:21 Who heard the crazy chicken before? 22:14:32 Anyways, since "." was the suspect of the murder, maybe we should stop using "." 22:14:37 not me 22:14:41 my brother and I are working on something called Hell Hen 22:14:46 Oh my god. 22:14:47 -!- Alessa the killer has left Special:Chat 22:14:48 I just found 22:14:53 Pants Heaven. http://www.bigtallpants.com/30-X-36-Jeans/5813/dept 22:14:56 Pants 22:14:59 that actually fit. 22:14:59 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:335068 22:15:54 test 22:15:58 geez 22:15:58 no finn 22:16:02 your test failed 22:16:04 sure is dead 22:16:14 ;p 22:16:17 -!- Castiel's Nipples has joined Special:Chat 22:16:17 -!- Spyrocks has joined Special:Chat 22:16:18 -!- SilentKillerlurks has joined Special:Chat 22:16:24 SOCKS 22:16:24 -!- The Heart Break Kid has joined Special:Chat 22:16:26 hai cas 22:16:30 hi heart 22:16:33 hi 22:16:34 and everyone 22:16:35 hi sex 22:16:36 Casty!!! 22:16:38 oh god you don't know how badly i'm shaking 22:16:44 someone just fucking scared me 22:16:44 ey Cas 22:16:47 o,o 22:16:47 JASHY 22:16:55 *Glomps* Hi!! 22:16:57 Sigh. 22:16:58 i was on Facebook chatting with 2 friends and 22:16:59 How are you? 22:17:06 oh my god 22:17:07 hai SG 22:17:22 they scared me by impersonating a h@cker 22:17:26 Hi 22:17:28 its been like 6 months since anyone used "glomp" 22:17:31 fuckin hell 22:17:34 I'm good 22:17:35 no 22:17:41 Well I always do xD 22:17:52 last time someone used glomp was 2 days ago m879 22:18:06 sg pm 22:18:52 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 22:19:11 k 22:19:15 test 22:19:18 -!- Spyrocks has left Special:Chat 22:19:19 motherfucker 22:19:21 needs 22:19:23 more like 22:19:27 *life 22:19:44 -!- Andytags has left Special:Chat 22:19:44 vook i slowly looked at your avatar and it's Jeff with tits 22:19:49 http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/098/0/1/Falcon_Punch_by_KITTYkatzink34.jpg 22:19:55 I missed you casty 22:19:57 FALCON PUNCH MOTHERFUCKER 22:20:23 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 22:20:59 guys i was on facebook with someone in a chat 22:21:08 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 22:21:13 and then i just gasped at this threat 22:21:26 Just keep that threat away from this site. 22:21:30 kay 22:21:31 lol falcon punch 22:21:31 Missed you too 22:21:32 Well, screw it 22:21:34 show us 22:21:34 -!- Andytags has joined Special:Chat 22:21:41 I feels awesome being back here 22:21:44 Hey Andy 22:21:47 okay this is wat it said something like this: 22:21:47 my eyes are already hurting 22:22:00 -!- SadBlueGhost has left Special:Chat 22:22:31 "Fine I'm just gonna hack you if you don't tell me how you look like :l" 22:22:36 PSH ^ 22:22:38 Looking at the grammar I just replied this back: 22:22:40 lol CoD little kid 22:22:43 -!- SOMEGUY123 has left Special:Chat 22:22:46 "Seriously bitch that grammar so stupid" 22:22:55 I know a friend who will hack your account 22:22:58 Are you being serious about his grammar 22:22:59 lol 22:23:01 Vook 22:23:02 nopenopenope 22:23:04 it's not gonna happen. 22:23:06 Anyways 22:23:08 Kid 22:23:11 -!- TheEnd36 has left Special:Chat 22:23:11 it was a joke 22:23:11 wat 22:23:12 you call that bad grammar? 22:23:15 -!- マイケミカルロマンス has joined Special:Chat 22:23:30 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 22:23:31 Oh hi random Japanese text (not being racist) 22:23:39 <マイケミカルロマンス> Uh okay hi 22:23:39 o,o 22:23:41 > Fine I'm just gonna hack you if you don't tell me how you look like 22:23:46 It's too hard to find a good kilt. 22:23:47 what does ur name mean 22:23:52 That's why I have to make mine. 22:23:56 uhhh im gonna translate it 22:24:05 <マイケミカルロマンス> It means My Chemical Romance 22:24:05 ohh 22:24:08 cool :3 22:24:09 Isn't there somebody named like that? 22:24:13 use google translate!!!oneone!11 22:24:19 User:My Chemical Romance 22:24:20 o,o 22:24:21 <マイケミカルロマンス> My old account 22:24:25 maybe not 22:24:28 <マイケミカルロマンス> what? 22:24:30 maybe you had a name change 22:24:32 or something 22:24:35 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 22:24:39 <マイケミカルロマンス> yeah 22:24:39 -!- SOMEGUY123 has joined Special:Chat 22:24:52 Hey SG 22:24:52 i had a name change 22:25:03 hey 22:25:05 Secret chilli, like hell hen? 22:25:17 May you please answer my question? 22:25:18 http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/277/1/2/falcon_punch_by_pokefan117-d6p6kfp.jpg 22:25:19 -!- LonelyHourglass has joined Special:Chat 22:25:20 * Castiel's_Nipples shakes her butt 22:25:24 Falcon punch motherfucker 22:25:30 Somebody has said you are male but I heard that you were female. 22:25:30 Nice Casty? xD 22:25:31 * Castiel's_Nipples ends up twerking furiously 22:25:34 I'm just curious 22:25:35 -!- SOMEGUY123 has joined Special:Chat 22:25:37 Lol why? 22:25:38 ohgod Cas is Miley Cyrus 22:25:39 run 22:25:40 RUN 22:25:41 HAI 22:25:41 ^ 22:25:43 omg 22:25:45 meta 22:25:48 i love you 22:25:50 Miley Casrus 22:25:51 - Jay Z & Beyonce, RUN 22:25:52 When I woke- 22:25:53 NO MILEY 22:25:55 u wot m8 22:25:56 miley ba 22:25:56 twerk with me meta 22:25:58 u liek miley 22:25:58 *bad 22:25:59 NOPE. 22:25:59 omg cas is miley no!1!!1oneone!!! 22:26:01 miley SMASH 22:26:01 TWERK WITH ME 22:26:02 I Don'ttwe 22:26:04 NO 22:26:06 * The_Heart_Break_Kid runs away before she starts vomitting 22:26:12 nO Cas NoO 22:26:15 *No 22:26:16 new rule: NO TWERKING 22:26:21 -!- LonelyHourglass has left Special:Chat 22:26:21 what just happened 22:26:25 New Rule: Neither Gangnam Style 22:26:26 or 22:26:27 else 22:26:28 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Love,_Fury,_Passion,_and_Energy?redirect=no That was my old username 22:26:29 Gangbang STyle 22:26:32 > ST 22:26:32 -!- WhyAmIReadingThis has joined Special:Chat 22:26:35 MY BUTT WILL BE FREE 22:26:39 it will 22:26:40 * Castiel's_Nipples continues twerking 22:26:41 Hey Ready 22:26:43 not yet 22:26:44 South TKorea 22:26:46 Hey Josh 22:26:47 oh 22:26:48 TK 22:26:49 hi nick 22:26:51 Erhm 22:26:52 ey nick (fonz) 22:26:54 >.> 22:26:56 Earthbound Rip-Off 22:27:05 Hey Finn 22:27:06 Casty guess what 22:27:06 template:request/vote 22:27:18 Nick, guess what, Cas is miley. She's twerking. 22:27:22 brb 22:27:26 Wat 22:27:30 *Pokes* 22:27:32 -!- SilentKillerlurks has left Special:Chat 22:27:34 That's what 22:27:35 oh damn cas dont dare to bring the wrecking ball 22:27:35 HEY 22:27:39 NOT NICE 22:27:40 i saw you!1!!oneone!11 22:27:42 lol 22:27:42 I win :P 22:27:50 * Castiel's_Nipples pulls Nick onto the wrecking ball 22:27:52 >:D 22:27:54 -!- Gumy02 has joined Special:Chat 22:27:56 NO CAS 22:27:57 XD 22:27:59 <マイケミカルロマンス> Idk for some reason I know Miley's bra size 22:28:02 damn it casserola 22:28:03 nooo 22:28:03 Hey~. =w= 22:28:05 i really want to just go into like a crowded place and just play turn down for what at full volume and see what happens 22:28:06 hi 22:28:06 -!- SilentKillerlurks has joined Special:Chat 22:28:06 Hey 22:28:06 -!- SilentKillerlurks has joined Special:Chat 22:28:11 Casserola? lol 22:28:13 <マイケミカルロマンス> Same Finn 22:28:16 Nickaroni 22:28:19 <マイケミカルロマンス> oh wait I did cx 22:28:23 Nickaroni and CHEEEEESE 22:28:24 Cas Cassa Nova 22:28:24 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 22:28:25 lol 22:28:35 SUPER NATURAL 22:28:41 That sounds.. Tasty? 22:28:42 0w0 22:28:45 Nick came in like a wrecking ball 22:28:46 Casserola and it-has-been-months-and-I-still-can't-think-of-something 22:28:48 Luke Lukey Lukeass 22:28:54 xD 22:28:57 and he never read so hard before 22:28:58 I can Nick 22:29:01 -!- SilentKillerlurks has left Special:Chat 22:29:02 I want to find a straitjacket that I can wear as casual jacket, that can function as a straitjacket. 22:29:04 Sausage Casserola 22:29:05 xD 22:29:21 Cas came in like a wrecking ball she wanted to wreck us all 22:29:22 all he wanted was to read from your walls 22:29:23 Because she be a silly sausage 22:29:23 -!- SOMEGUY123 has left Special:Chat 22:29:24 I have always wanted a cool overcoat 22:29:27 Sausage like a dick? 22:29:31 o,o 22:29:32 I mean what 22:29:34 pls no sex stuff 22:29:35 no 22:29:37 No, sausage like sausage 22:29:37 Que? 22:29:38 Ok. 22:29:41 sausage as in sausage 22:29:42 we're being good 4 once 22:29:43 sausage like the food 22:29:48 And it's not about sex. 22:29:51 <マイケミカルロマンス> Fun Fact: Miley Cyrus's bra size is 34B 22:29:55 vegetarian sausage 22:29:56 lol 22:29:57 <マイケミカルロマンス> Now you know 22:29:59 I mean the part of a male human. 22:30:01 No one CARES >.> 22:30:02 sausage fest!!111!!oneone!! 22:30:08 =w= 22:30:13 U killled the CHAT 22:30:19 ehh 22:30:25 I kill chat a lot 22:30:28 lol 22:30:28 I've missed ChaTITing here with everyone :) 22:30:35 welsome 22:30:36 * Castiel's_Nipples stabs Jash repeatedly 22:30:39 see? 22:30:41 why the fuck does google chrome want to change "october" to "roberto" 22:30:41 welcome :P 22:30:45 Why? TT_TT 22:30:51 ?wat 22:30:52 bcuz ur a butt 22:30:54 -!- マイケミカルロマンス has left Special:Chat 22:30:56 Do ya like pancakes? 22:30:57 -!- SilentKillerlurks has joined Special:Chat 22:30:58 I'm a robutt 22:30:58 and u wont twerk wif me 22:31:00 sick burns 22:31:05 -!- マイケミカルロマンス has joined Special:Chat 22:31:07 Yeah I like pancakes. 22:31:08 i'll twerk with you miley 22:31:12 o,o nooo 22:31:12 * Castiel's_Nipples twerks so hard her butt falls off 22:31:14 Do ya like waffles? 22:31:15 wh00ps 22:31:18 * The_Heart_Break_Kid twerks with Cas 22:31:20 Lol 22:31:25 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 22:31:25 MY EYESSSSS\ 22:31:30 wiggle like u tryna make that ass fall off? 22:31:32 Lol 22:31:33 I MUST TAKE OFF ZE GLASSES 22:31:38 Its as hard to look at like the sun 22:31:42 Bai bai. =w= 22:31:45 :P 22:31:52 Zee Captain? 22:31:57 -!- FastFastFastRadio has joined Special:Chat 22:32:00 Casty me no twerk >:3 22:32:03 hi fastfast 22:32:12 * The_Heart_Break_Kid gets Fallen to twerk with THBK and Cas 22:32:12 -!- Gumy02 has left Special:Chat 22:32:14 * Castiel's_Nipples forces Jash against the wall and makes him twerk 22:32:21 ... 22:32:22 >:D 22:32:24 LOL 22:32:26 Lorlor. 22:32:27 bad. 22:32:29 and we can't stop 22:32:30 Lukeass 22:32:31 (news) 22:32:32 good 22:32:33 we won't stop ooh 22:32:34 no 22:32:34 why is there so much twerking 22:32:35 u 22:32:38 (news) 22:32:46 bcuz it's exercising ur butt 22:32:46 Nuu! Me no twerk >_< 22:32:56 no (bacon) for you. 22:32:57 GTG 22:32:59 Th4e puppy is humping my dad's pillow. 22:33:07 twerkoholic 22:33:10 s 22:33:15 -!- Likferd has joined Special:Chat 22:33:19 news just in cpwc has more twerking than a snoop dogg video 22:33:23 Hey Lik 22:33:31 Vook because your avatar is in a bikini twerk with me and Cas 22:33:31 You're a mod / admin I see :3 22:33:36 * The_Heart_Break_Kid twerks with Cas 22:33:40 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 22:33:44 I shall 22:33:51 Lik is Bitturd 22:33:51 -!- Ecuinach has joined Special:Chat 22:33:52 -!- Likferd has left Special:Chat 22:33:56 GRAVY 22:33:59 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has joined Special:Chat 22:34:00 -!- That Average Gamer has joined Special:Chat 22:34:01 NIPS 22:34:09 BISCUITS AND GRAVY :D 22:34:10 GRAVY 22:34:10 :D 22:34:10 Hai 22:34:10 hi 22:34:12 Hey Ecu 22:34:12 STOP HER MADNESS 22:34:13 Casserola and gravy 22:34:16 Finally 22:34:17 There 22:34:18 -!- Ecuinach has left Special:Chat 22:34:18 ay 22:34:19 xD 22:34:19 Marth is the best. 22:34:22 :P 22:34:22 It's Zack, you've heard about me apparently 22:34:23 (bacon) 22:34:32 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has joined Special:Chat 22:34:33 Hey Hraydon 22:34:41 Hraydon 22:34:51 Nick wat r u smokin 22:34:52 (clap) 22:34:53 -!- Ecuinach has joined Special:Chat 22:34:56 motheruker 22:34:59 finn 22:35:01 u faild 22:35:03 Wait are we done twerking yet Cas 22:35:06 all these emotes i thought we had 22:35:06 Sorry nips 22:35:07 yes 22:35:08 hai 22:35:11 lagged out 22:35:11 aww 22:35:12 my ass fell off 22:35:14 remember 22:35:20 o,o 22:35:21 regrow your ass then 22:35:29 (mario) 22:35:30 u CANT JUST REGROW AN ASS 22:35:36 regrow ass with hormones 22:35:36 Tearky ass 22:35:39 ������ 22:35:41 Norbit quote 22:35:48 ♪ 22:35:49 inject hormones into your butt 22:35:53 (nintendo) look at this controller. 22:35:55 Lol 22:35:55 I grew a second ass now I have two 22:35:55 o,o 22:35:58 LOL 22:36:01 Stem Cell Research. 22:36:03 It's nice to meet you Ecu 22:36:05 there is no butt to inject hormones in 22:36:07 the man with two assholes 22:36:08 <マイケミカルロマンス> get an ass transplant? 22:36:08 Just look at it. 22:36:16 3 fucking handles. 22:36:18 Nice to met you too :P 22:36:19 JASHY THIS IS GRAVY HE'S MY BESTEST BUDDY 22:36:25 Go to th Booty store :P 22:36:28 :D 22:36:30 I miss 22:36:31 U 22:36:33 the one owned by Your Favorite Martian 22:36:42 I've heard of him before :P 22:36:43 if you need an asshole cas i am here 22:36:43 MARVIN THE MARTIAN 22:36:48 ���������������������������������� 22:36:49 finny 22:36:51 He's 'heard' of me as well lol 22:36:53 At least pretty much every game uses just 2. 22:36:53 ily 22:36:57 Stop 22:36:57 * The_Heart_Break_Kid puts Cas's ass back on Cas 22:36:59 The symbols 22:37:01 -!- That Average Gamer was kicked from Special:Chat by WhyAmIReadingThis 22:37:02 please 22:37:02 -!- That Average Gamer has left Special:Chat 22:37:05 (kawaii) 22:37:06 The person below me likes to twerk off to posters of Miley Cyrus 22:37:12 Fallen is Zack, right? 22:37:13 <マイケミカルロマンス> yeah 22:37:15 Ye 22:37:16 Yes 22:37:18 The one and only 22:37:22 Zack the meme Skye 22:37:24 That's true @Vook 22:37:29 omfg 22:37:29 XD 22:37:30 �� 22:37:35 * Castiel's_Nipples sits on Jash's shoulders 22:37:39 -!- Lil' Miss Rarity has joined Special:Chat 22:37:41 Hihi 22:37:42 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage was kicked from Special:Chat by Castiel's Nipples 22:37:43 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has left Special:Chat 22:37:45 The person below me likes to twerk to Wrecking Ball 22:37:45 o,o 22:37:48 i said stahp 22:37:53 -!- That Average Gamer has joined Special:Chat 22:37:53 with what butt @cas 22:37:54 Thanks Nick 22:37:55 -!- SilentKillerlurks has left Special:Chat 22:37:56 Lag 22:38:03 Y was i kicked 22:38:05 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has joined Special:Chat 22:38:11 You spammed symbols 22:38:13 spam 22:38:13 what did I do? 22:38:23 I only used that symbol once 22:38:25 spam 22:38:33 I'll stop 22:38:38 Unicode/ASCII, whicj is against our rules. 22:38:42 You know what? 22:38:43 yeh fuck'n better 22:38:44 It's because it was already warned about 22:38:47 Fuck Dark Souls 2. 22:38:51 lol 22:38:52 Gramm 22:38:53 Why 22:38:54 Is it though? 22:38:55 k 22:38:56 You have it? 22:38:59 Yes. 22:39:00 tough* 22:39:05 Xbox? 22:39:10 I re-started though because I got stuck 22:39:11 I am more of a Elders Scrolls fan 22:39:11 PC. 22:39:12 with this butt http://i55.tinypic.com/29cqj9e.jpg 22:39:13 technically if ascii was against the rules we wouldnt be allowed to type (kawaii) 22:39:16 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has joined Special:Chat 22:39:16 Hey, Rarity 22:39:18 Ah 22:39:19 when you said a tank top 22:39:24 did you mean casual tank top, 22:39:27 @Cas 22:39:29 or like a gym tank top? 22:39:30 dat ass 22:39:30 DkSII is a really fucking good game 22:39:32 JS 22:39:35 is she twerking in that pic 22:39:40 It's hard 22:39:41 REALLY 22:39:49 Dark Souls 2 isn't too hard. 22:39:58 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has joined Special:Chat 22:40:03 git gud 22:40:14 i accessed from torch and had to close this. 22:40:17 Person below me twerks to posters of Miley Cyrus twerking 22:40:19 damnit 22:40:26 My LITTLE PONY IS BOSS 22:40:28 lol 22:40:36 That was my quote heart 22:40:37 Well sorry for being shit at games. 22:40:50 Was tehre a need for TAG? 22:40:54 http://prntscr.com/3x6jrx this is Gravy irl 22:40:57 caps* 22:41:05 Gramm, once you know what your doing it's easy. It's only hard the first 24-48 ours 22:41:10 lol wtf 22:41:19 hours* 22:41:22 what the fuck was that picture cas 22:41:23 xd 22:41:31 im fucking ripped 22:41:32 is that the joker 22:41:33 hot 22:41:38 hot abs 22:41:39 imean 22:41:40 wat 22:41:50 I like the legs 22:41:53 mmm yummy 22:41:54 Advancement of graphics. 22:41:58 XD 22:41:58 http://prntscr.com/3x6k5f This is Lucas irl 22:42:08 imean 22:42:08 (8bit) NES 22:42:09 LOL XD 22:42:09 Hot. 22:42:14 Lolno. 22:42:23 i need chocolate 22:42:24 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 22:42:28 Except with an unattractive nipple 22:42:29 (yiplant) Super Nintendo 22:42:35 I need someone to talk to a sec, anyone able to pm? 22:42:37 DON'T DROP THAT DUN DUN DUN 22:42:41 Leonardo DiCaprio aint got shit on his looks 22:42:55 How is everyone :) 22:42:58 good 22:43:02 i have no fucking chocolate 22:43:05 fml 22:43:07 Wanna discuss SSB 64 Fallen? 22:43:08 How can u put Mario pictures 22:43:08 o,o 22:43:13 Casty can I pm you? 22:43:22 Damam 22:43:22 >pictures 22:43:22 i have chocolate :) 22:43:26 gawd 22:43:29 I dont 22:43:30 sure 22:43:30 -!- Fallen Phoenix has joined Special:Chat 22:43:34 Put ( mario ) minus spaces hre it is (mairo) 22:43:42 my house is strict on sweets 22:43:43 (mario)* 22:43:47 did you ever fuck up so bad 22:43:52 ya 22:43:54 D: 22:43:56 that you nuked russia 22:44:02 o_o 22:44:07 noo 22:44:17 like in dr strangelove? 22:44:22 every second tuesday. 22:44:22 idk 22:44:25 iman.. 22:44:26 In Russia 22:44:27 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has left Special:Chat 22:44:27 >pictures 22:44:28 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has joined Special:Chat 22:44:28 >iman 22:44:31 vodka hurts u 22:44:34 in america 22:44:35 imean* 22:44:46 i hate vodka... 22:44:51 (0 - 0) 22:44:56 a bigmac kills u 22:45:00 <マイケミカルロマンス> I love vodka tbh 22:45:02 Casty you got pm now 22:45:03 * 22:45:04 (1 - 0) Ryan 22:45:06 Vodka is nice 22:45:14 <マイケミカルロマンス> It's great mixed with coke 22:45:15 ;P 22:45:17 i had vodka like twice 22:45:19 My freinds dad owns all the McDonald's in town :P 22:45:24 -!- Castiel's Nipples has joined Special:Chat 22:45:25 i threw up 22:45:41 *pictures 22:46:11 <マイケミカルロマンス> I had it today woo cx Finn, you don't take drink well? 22:46:11 Who wants to talk about SSB on N64 wiht me? 22:46:24 Im bored and lonely. 22:46:26 eh not really 22:46:39 Me 22:46:50 I only played the wii one... 22:46:52 PM? 22:46:56 Wait 22:46:58 i have a drink once in a while but it dont end up well 22:46:59 lol 22:47:00 you ahve not 22:47:02 played 22:47:03 Melee 22:47:05 and the GameCube one 22:47:17 There is one on the 64 22:47:22 it was the first one 22:47:25 Yeah I have all 3 22:47:28 <マイケミカルロマンス> Idk I take it pretty well 22:47:33 and started the franchise. 22:47:40 <マイケミカルロマンス> It takes a lot for me to get drunk 22:47:45 i don't drink... 22:48:01 <マイケミカルロマンス> I don't drink that much 22:48:02 Who is your favorite in ssb 64 22:48:03 I dont drink as well 22:48:06 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has left Special:Chat 22:48:13 so I'm always designated driver... :/ 22:48:23 I am 40 years old as well 22:48:36 <マイケミカルロマンス> I'm 13 22:48:38 <マイケミカルロマンス> oops 22:48:43 lol 22:48:45 I am a 40 year old trying to talk to the younger generation 22:48:49 your twice my age! 22:48:49 Mines is Ness 22:49:04 xD 22:49:32 silence 22:49:34 Li'l old Ness 22:49:42 o,0 22:49:44 rude 22:50:12 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 22:50:14 Have you written any pastas vook? 22:50:17 o_- where did everyone go 22:50:23 Yes...but 22:50:24 I'm here 22:50:31 Just 'talking' to my ex lol 22:50:31 I mean yes 22:50:32 Idk 22:50:32 si 22:50:33 link? 22:50:40 Okie 22:51:03 -!- Vookvook has joined Special:Chat 22:51:05 Who likes Ness 22:51:17 im currently writing one with my 13 year old bro... Quite an experience :P 22:51:19 From smash bros 22:51:22 Lol 22:51:39 i haven't laughed so hard in a long time 22:52:02 I can't wait for tomorrow. 22:52:02 brb 22:52:10 -!- SOMEGUY123 has joined Special:Chat 22:52:13 I'm being ignored like always 22:52:15 Obama is a cactus 22:52:15 good sibling bonding :P 22:52:20 Wrestling is fake 22:52:22 boo 22:52:23 Hi once again, SOMEGUY 22:52:24 boo at me 22:52:27 hi 22:52:44 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jolly_Good_Gift 22:52:44 zy is attracted to the president news just in 22:52:52 haha my brother was showing me some wrestling yesterday. It was hilarious 22:52:54 ^^ 22:52:56 lol 22:53:01 -!- Fallen Phoenix has joined Special:Chat 22:53:03 BEN DROWNED 22:53:09 Offends 22:53:12 Thanks vook :) 22:53:12 ben is kek 22:53:15 np 22:53:17 Cleverbot 22:53:19 (Ben) 22:53:28 FUUUUUUU 22:53:31 >cleverbot 22:53:31 o,o 22:53:43 I'll talk with fuckerbot 22:53:43 brb 22:53:48 lol 22:53:49 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 22:53:53 I hope you like my super awesome version of your pasta. :D http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/H311_H3n 22:54:02 -!- Janetthekiller has left Special:Chat 22:54:12 -!- Necrosanity has joined Special:Chat 22:54:17 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 22:54:19 aeiou 22:54:24 Hi Necro 22:54:33 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 22:54:36 fallen phoenix more like 22:54:42 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 22:54:45 its always interesting to see what the people here write :) 22:54:48 cleverbot? 22:54:51 I'm Zack you know :P 22:54:52 -!- Lil' Miss Rarity has left Special:Chat 22:54:54 how come no one chats in trollpasta wiki 22:54:56 lol 22:54:58 I remember the avatar. 22:55:06 Oh lol 22:55:07 tp is more dead than my heart 22:55:09 lol 22:55:22 What do you mean by ballin' phony? lol 22:55:33 Corruption of your username, is all. 22:55:35 i keep misreading phony as pony 22:55:35 -!- マイケミカルロマンス has left Special:Chat 22:55:38 Finnonymous. More like. 22:55:39 Um. 22:55:43 Hello 22:55:50 Chin Oni Mouse. c: 22:55:50 hiiii 22:55:53 Signs that you're a brony? 22:55:53 Metanonymous vs Finnonymous 22:55:55 hii 22:55:55 Finnish On e-moose 22:55:56 http://prntscr.com/3x6peb cleverbot agreed that Greeks are the best people of all 22:55:56 My username is corrupt? How so? 22:56:16 Blaspony=Blasphemy 22:56:18 hows Greece doing? 22:56:21 good 22:56:24 oh, she's gone . xD 22:56:25 -!- That Average Gamer has left Special:Chat 22:56:33 Well, you see, Josh. Everyone and their cat made pedo jokes. 22:56:34 Golden Dawn? 22:56:40 Just curious, who was all demoted? 22:56:40 ChaozStrider more like 22:56:41 c: 22:56:49 Shan did u read it 22:56:53 where's the cleverbot talk site and Noah got demoted I'm sure 22:56:54 Chao, let them, let them all think what they like lol 22:56:55 -!- That Average Gamer has joined Special:Chat 22:56:55 -!- That Average Gamer has joined Special:Chat 22:56:56 fuck the golden dawn 22:56:56 Plank and Noah. 22:56:57 not yet :) 22:57:00 ohh 22:57:04 will do though :) 22:57:05 Sadly not Wolfen 22:57:07 Noah quit. 22:57:10 Yeah? 22:57:11 I tried my best to make it sexier. 22:57:15 Necrosanity more like 22:57:18 I proved my innocent, I know I'm innocent, i'll give a big 'fuck you' to those who try shit xD 22:57:18 plank got demoted? 22:57:19 and I'll leave a comment :) 22:57:20 Oh, I'm sorry. "Retire." 22:57:23 Apparently. 22:57:26 thx :D 22:57:28 no, Nick 22:57:29 what 22:57:30 Woah. 22:57:32 He was saying something about it earlier 22:57:34 Plank didn't get demoted 22:57:37 Plank got demoted? 22:57:39 fix it as well if u wish 22:57:41 If you bring back one person from the dead who would it be? 22:57:43 but plank is the best mod 22:57:43 Necrosanity, more like 22:57:44 There's no reason for plank to be demoted, I'm sure 22:57:46 Oh. then idefk what he was going on about. 22:57:50 -!- That Average Gamer has left Special:Chat 22:57:52 special:log/rights 22:57:55 Psh, 22:58:01 i thought we were doing re-applications 22:58:10 not 22:58:10 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 22:58:10 xD 22:58:10 demotions 22:58:10 So this natural selection thing... 22:58:10 Also, wouldn;t their making pedo jokes get them banned or kicked? :P 22:58:17 since they were calling and disrepecting a user of the site 22:58:24 -!- HiddenSpirit has joined Special:Chat 22:58:25 warning then kick 22:58:25 -!- That Average Gamer has joined Special:Chat 22:58:27 In that case, who didn't get "re-promoted" 22:58:30 Necrosanity: yes, we got rid of nearly all the good mods and left the bad ones with a few okay ones. 22:58:31 xD 22:58:34 ^ 22:58:39 >a few okay ones 22:58:41 Well, you know lol 22:58:41 Plank was ranting for about 5 minutes about possibly being demoted. 22:58:43 Yeaaah no 22:58:45 hitler 4 mod 2014 22:58:47 ^ 22:58:48 By a few okay ones, I mean Plank 22:58:49 ^^ 22:58:50 and that is 22:58:53 a very slim few. 22:58:57 I am a brony 22:58:58 Love you Finn. 22:58:58 if Plank was not demoted. 22:59:04 we can see that 22:59:04 (kawaii) 22:59:09 if plank was 22:59:09 I'm not a brony. 22:59:11 then 22:59:14 In that case, what should I do to be a better mod? 22:59:14 Nor do I ever want to be one. 22:59:15 I am a me 22:59:17 yeah, we got rid of everbody xD 22:59:23 OH 22:59:24 Ecu 22:59:24 Be demoted, Ecui., 22:59:26 Than retire. 22:59:28 ^ 22:59:29 LOL 22:59:31 Ecu is one. 22:59:31 ferf 22:59:33 so 22:59:35 there's one. 22:59:35 Damn, Casty gone dieded on us 22:59:36 One. 22:59:37 XD 22:59:38 Than in a few months come back for no good reason. 22:59:38 Guys where's that Cleverbot thing cause I wanna talk to her/him 22:59:41 Gravy is okay, Lor is meh. 22:59:41 and Cas, I guess. 22:59:42 I was in a pm with her lol 22:59:42 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 22:59:43 o,o 22:59:43 Cas, you're okay. 22:59:46 like, in the past 6 months so many people have been emoted 22:59:47 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 22:59:49 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 22:59:49 What is it called when someone is addicted to sex? 22:59:50 http://www.cleverbot.com/ 22:59:51 *emoted 22:59:52 Nippy-poo is the butter of my bread. 22:59:53 *demoted 22:59:54 fuck 22:59:54 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has joined Special:Chat 22:59:56 It's called 22:59:56 Wolfen is absolute garbage. 23:00:00 ^ 23:00:00 Sex Addiction, Sawyer. 23:00:03 I'm back. 23:00:05 lolyeah 23:00:05 Cleverbot likes 9/11 23:00:06 k 23:00:07 Nymphomaniac 23:00:09 Addicted to sex = Sex addict. 23:00:13 ^^ 23:00:14 xD 23:00:18 Wolfen is AFK way too much. 23:00:19 -!- Spyrocks has joined Special:Chat 23:00:20 Nymphomaniac @Sawyer 23:00:21 Well 23:00:24 Nymphomaniac was a good film. 23:00:24 >way too much 23:00:27 Who the fuck said that about Wolfen? 23:00:28 all the fucking time* 23:00:29 Nymphomaniac 23:00:33 Yes 23:00:34 whoa 23:00:37 well 23:00:38 cleverbot knows i like cheese 23:00:38 OBAMA IS A CACTUS 23:00:41 Lucas. Explain to me how I am a meh mod. 23:00:42 the truth is out 23:00:42 Ahh my gf has gone to china... I'm only going to see her again in December :( 23:00:43 Nymphomaniac isn't Sex Addiction 23:00:44 Please. 23:00:44 holy fucking shit 23:00:46 obama is cactus 23:00:46 no 23:00:46 I'm not online very much either. Mainly because my computer is fucked. 23:00:51 im talking to clever bot 23:00:53 cleverbot more like 23:00:53 XD 23:00:55 obama IS cactus 23:00:55 You aren't on as much as you used to be. 23:01:00 yes obama is cactus in traffic accident 23:01:01 How Ecu? 23:01:01 Because I have a job 23:01:02 Nips is a good mod IMO. 23:01:04 Myphomaniac is Insane attraction and unhealthy compulsion to Sex. 23:01:06 no 23:01:08 Oh 23:01:08 nympho* 23:01:09 I know 23:01:09 Well okay 23:01:10 psh what the fuck 23:01:12 Cas is best mod 10/10 23:01:15 I just asked it "Who are you." 23:01:16 lol 23:01:16 It said 23:01:18 Key board and screen are broken 23:01:21 wot r u guise talking about :^) 23:01:21 "The coolest guy in the world" 23:01:21 -!- BBouvier has joined Special:Chat 23:01:23 Necrophiliac nymphomaniac 23:01:24 also who the fuck let weaver resign 23:01:24 are you motherfucking joking 23:01:25 any Nymphos here? 23:01:27 Hey 23:01:30 Oh shit. 23:01:33 and you do do a fair bit of rp. 23:01:33 >Sex has joined the chat 23:01:37 I might just leave right now. 23:01:39 ^^ 23:01:40 I'll quit my job so I can be on chat more often then 23:01:40 Lei is a good mod 23:01:43 Sound fair? 23:01:46 Sigh. 23:01:48 Lei 23:01:52 x.x I SAID I KNOW 23:01:53 >BBouvier 23:01:56 Quick question due to me being forgetful... The CVV on a debit card is the 3 digit number, right? 23:01:57 I like the Simpsons 23:01:58 Jesus Christ 23:01:59 is a legendary mod. 23:02:01 And Cas, pm lol 23:02:03 Yes 23:02:04 will you people stop bitching. 23:02:07 lol my names not marge 23:02:08 NOT THAT HAVING A JOB IS A BAD THING 23:02:09 I'll sacrifice my baby for this chat. 23:02:10 c: 23:02:10 Phoenix, the Security Code 23:02:11 -!- Blue The Timber Wolf has joined Special:Chat 23:02:12 or CVV 23:02:13 is yes 23:02:14 oh 23:02:14 the best mod ever was me 23:02:17 guys 23:02:17 HEY REMEMBER WHEN I APPLIED? 23:02:18 Jesus fucking H Christ. 23:02:18 Ness 23:02:18 the three digit on the back. 23:02:18 BLUE! 23:02:20 Good, thanls 23:02:21 its Bry Bouvier 23:02:21 HI BLUE! 23:02:23 I probably will stop bitching soon enough. 23:02:23 Just checking 23:02:24 you guys will fight about anything 23:02:25 >Ness 23:02:31 Buying my friend Minecraft is all lol 23:02:32 Ness 23:02:34 blue? 23:02:35 :c 23:02:40 kden 23:02:41 I gtg 23:02:43 Well, whatever. 23:02:45 I'm gonna go soon. Going out to eat. 23:02:47 i have a YouTube channel doe 23:02:50 >SSB:I hate him 23:02:51 Does anyone here have kids? 23:02:53 See you later, SG. 23:02:56 Hmm? 23:02:57 that moment when i was such a bad mod i invaded the disney wiki and banned people unjustly when there was evidence to prove them innocent 23:02:57 fucking smoking jesus titty cinnamin misinterpret more why don't you. 23:03:03 I was just saying Hi, blue. 23:03:06 Ness is one of the best characters in SSB~ 23:03:06 because I haven't talked to you 23:03:07 Earthbound:I dont fucking get it. 23:03:07 holy fucking shit 23:03:07 and i goy globally blocked 23:03:07 in like 23:03:09 forever. 23:03:11 See you later, everyone. 23:03:13 this cleverbot knows I am a wrestling fan 23:03:17 Yo. 23:03:17 see ya, Iev. 23:03:25 Later, I guess. 23:03:26 also didnt follows the rules 23:03:27 so, do what do we owe the pleasure, Blue? 23:03:28 later Corpsey 23:03:29 to* 23:03:30 Bye D: 23:03:30 what 23:03:40 wait so 23:03:42 -!- BBouvier has left Special:Chat 23:03:43 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has left Special:Chat 23:03:44 What has Wolfen done? c: 23:03:44 My bro showed me a video of some wrestler hitting people with a tire iron... 23:03:47 At all? c: 23:03:47 I love Earthbound 23:03:50 NOTHING. 23:03:54 Bye Gramm 23:03:55 That's the fucking issue. 23:03:59 o 23:04:00 Absolutely nothing. 23:04:01 well 23:04:02 Anyway. 23:04:03 I'm bored is all. 23:04:04 he never does anything. 23:04:07 Im trying to remember the wrestlers name... 23:04:09 Chao 23:04:10 "Nothing" makes a good mod, right? 23:04:15 Necro: yeah 23:04:18 he was bald I think... 23:04:18 Literally nothing 23:04:19 Like 23:04:20 Better than most mods. 23:04:22 Just sitting on here 23:04:23 not banning people 23:04:26 Fuck this, fuck that, fuck everything, later, guys. 23:04:26 or anything 23:04:30 and paying no attention to spammers. 23:04:31 Cleverbot is a dick 23:04:38 Hominem: You sound like a nymphomaniac. 23:04:38 I'm gonna buy a minigun and get on the news 23:04:38 xD 23:04:39 That made me laugh. 23:04:40 ikr 23:04:41 -!- ChaoZStrider has left Special:Chat 23:04:42 it's a creep 23:04:45 I'm not. 23:04:47 Good luck in Dark Souls, and don't go hollow, Gramm. 23:04:52 fuck everything xD 23:04:54 I'm asexual, funny enough. 23:04:57 o,o 23:04:57 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 23:04:57 you cant just buy a fukcing minigun you idiot 23:05:01 I'm a sexual to! 23:05:03 too* 23:05:03 Thank you, Ecui. 23:05:06 >to 23:05:06 shit my keyboard. 23:05:07 >>to 23:05:09 >TO 23:05:10 Necro 23:05:16 my fucking keyboard is shit, k? 23:05:18 I'm asexual, as well 23:05:18 keys stick. 23:05:19 ARE YOU A KINDERGARTEN SCHOOL 23:05:24 Asexuals unite :D 23:05:26 too much masturbating scorch eh 23:05:27 I'm not asexual, I'm a sexual. 23:05:32 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has joined Special:Chat 23:05:32 oh my 23:05:33 I'm a very sexual. 23:05:35 what the fuck 23:05:40 What do you mean? 23:05:40 But I'm asexual. Not "a sexual" 23:05:43 Damnit, had to kill the pages. 23:05:45 this cleverbot thinks I am Triple H and I'm not 23:05:49 what the fahk 23:05:49 >A kidnergarten School 23:05:51 If "sexual" was a nation. 23:05:58 if a threesome is with three people and a twosome is two people 23:06:00 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 23:06:02 So he is literally a school? 23:06:04 i know why people call me handsome 23:06:05 AND THEN Torch crashed, whoop-de-fucking-doo. 23:06:06 Yes. 23:06:26 YOUR HEART IS NOTHING BUT RED BRICKS SCORCH 23:06:28 What ate hershey kisses? 23:06:31 ill have u kno 23:06:34 Ness is boss 23:06:35 >misreads as dicks 23:06:35 what the hell cleverbot 23:06:38 Necro, will you lay off the caps 23:06:43 Aww. 23:06:47 if you're gonna use caps, at least shoot them in my face xD 23:06:52 k 23:06:53 "your heart is nothing but red dicks" 23:06:54 okay 23:07:08 *shoots scorch's face with caps& 23:07:09 how the fuck do you get a red dick 23:07:09 What does a necrophiliac masterbate to 23:07:21 grandma's ashes 23:07:23 Whatever I masturbate to, Sawyer. 23:07:29 My main problem wiht Ness is his up+B. I can't use taht after being so used to jsut going up. 23:07:32 inb4 "well what do you masturbate to" 23:07:38 Zombie porn? 23:07:40 Is clever bot like a computer or people 23:07:46 A bot 23:07:48 I'll link you some. 23:07:55 No 23:07:56 There was a nice YT link but I dunno if it got taken down. 23:08:02 Cleverbot sucks when i ask them about BEN they never answer the damn question 23:08:08 WTF 23:08:08 ^ 23:08:14 SHE texted me Do you want to become me? 23:08:15 You can't eated cleverbot he ppl. 23:08:16 that bad, TAG. 23:08:26 wtf 23:08:29 Maybe cleverbut is she or he. 23:08:30 art thou a newfreind 23:08:33 >cleverbut 23:08:37 Clever bot collects data from all of its conversations 23:08:40 But we no know dis. 23:08:45 -!- Janetthekiller has left Special:Chat 23:08:55 maybe cleverbot is a non-binary gender 23:08:59 Who's TAG 23:09:15 That Average Gamer 23:09:21 The machines are learning 23:09:35 Cleverbot is gender confused 23:09:42 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:43 >confused 23:09:45 DAMN IT 23:09:48 that offends me 23:09:50 STYOP IT TORCH 23:09:51 Cleverbot is a futanari. 23:10:03 ok im good 23:10:07 K Amnesia u can call be TAG 23:10:13 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 23:10:13 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 23:10:16 i shall calm the caps 23:10:17 -!- The Koromo has joined Special:Chat 23:10:21 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 23:10:21 Hi 23:10:24 Hi Kiromo 23:10:34 koromo more like 23:10:38 c: 23:10:39 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 23:10:46 23:10:49 hi 23:10:50 thefuck 23:10:51 Kinky 23:10:51 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 23:11:01 Me:Are you male or female? Cleverbut:Male. Me: Are you male or female? Cleverbutt: Where do you live? 23:11:03 Hi Coffee 23:11:05 :D 23:11:05 Janetthekiller more like 23:11:06 c: 23:11:12 my text just disapeared. 23:11:27 Cleverbot is soo old. 23:11:33 Secy 23:11:39 TAG, didn't you want to talk about SSB 64 wiht me? 23:11:47 JEFF THE KILLER IS BEST. 23:11:49 Cleverbot is scary 23:11:50 necrosanity more like 23:11:56 she asked is i was the darkness 23:11:57 ._. 23:11:58 Cleverbot says it date BEN and Jeff the Killer 23:12:08 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 23:12:08 Vookvook more like 23:12:09 c: 23:12:14 He had a long pause before he answered "Where do you live." 23:12:16 my cache just wont clear 23:12:17 What a creep. 23:12:24 vook? 23:12:27 yes? 23:12:28 Necro means corpse right? 23:12:35 i read it :) 23:12:36 That Average Gamer more like 23:12:38 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 23:12:43 Necro is Greek for "death." 23:12:44 Thx :P 23:12:45 (Corpsesanity) 23:12:52 Amnesia yea i do 23:12:52 taht dosent look right. 23:12:53 i enjoyed it :) 23:12:58 Thx u :D 23:12:59 Deathphillia just dosnt sound the same 23:13:07 it had a nice level of tension. 23:13:08 deathrophilliac 23:13:15 He keeps saying he's male. 23:13:15 "CORPSEPHILIA I WONDER WHAT THAT COULD BE" 23:13:19 -!- Blue The Timber Wolf has left Special:Chat 23:13:19 :D thx u 23:13:29 like, "ooooh fuck what's the product gonna do...." 23:13:33 PM or open TAG? 23:13:37 Death-row-philiac 23:13:39 does anyone wanna roleplay Jeff and Jane the killer??? not sexual. 23:13:41 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 23:13:41 Melee is my favorite I don't know why 23:13:48 Me too. 23:13:49 im going to legally change my name to "Corpsarella McSpineless" 23:13:54 Except i know why. 23:13:55 LifeInsanity = Necro's evil twin 23:14:02 Y 23:14:11 It feels so much better. 23:14:14 What is life in Greek again? 23:14:20 SHE ASKED WHAT i am wearing 23:14:29 What does nympho mean? 23:14:36 i want to create a new iconic creepy pasta involving an old man that can turn into a chicken... 23:14:37 I freaking love the intro 23:14:47 -!- Cesarmanuel51 has joined Special:Chat 23:14:51 Thx Shan 23:14:51 -!- TheEnd36 has left Special:Chat 23:14:52 :D 23:14:54 nothing important 23:15:07 Me: Are you a good liar? (long pause) Cleverbot: No, I'm a bad robot. 23:15:12 A thign to start with:Master Hand is hard as fuck on 64. 23:15:12 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:12 Wanna something weird? 23:15:16 Guys I got a really good creepypasta that'll change the shape of the world :D 23:15:23 Hear 23:15:25 inb4 its jeff 23:15:41 -!- TheEnd36 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:41 Ness is more controllable in melee 23:15:46 Vook can you read what my brother an I have been working on in WW? 23:15:50 Ness needs to be in SSB4 23:15:53 Master Hand intentionally heals you as Ness. 23:15:53 cleverbut is so spook. 23:15:59 I thoguht this was about 64 TAG. 23:16:06 Ness will be in SSB4, it's the wait that kills me. 23:16:08 FUCKING 23:16:11 taking about ben 23:16:15 all the time 23:16:18 You can only giess for Lucas, though. 23:16:19 I hope 23:16:20 *guess 23:16:25 >giess 23:16:28 They need all 12 that were in 64 23:16:36 Ben suffocated. 23:16:38 70,000 people talking lol 23:16:43 Imagine Ben as a pimp in GTA V 23:16:49 ^ 23:17:00 what if ben was phone 23:17:01 *After killing a prostitute* "You shouldn't have done that" 23:17:03 Back to username corruptions... 23:17:05 50/50 hes an easter egg. 23:17:11 i unintentionally called one of my characters ben in one of my pastas... 23:17:14 More like 23:17:14 -!- Ecuinach has left Special:Chat 23:17:22 yeah he should ces appeared in 3 smash bros he should be in ssb4 23:17:39 -!- The Koromo has joined Special:Chat 23:17:40 lol 23:17:41 ah do me necrosanity :P 23:17:42 its okie 23:17:43 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat 23:17:47 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has left Special:Chat 23:17:47 AM Easel Mass Tear 23:17:48 its not like its the only ben 23:17:48 -!- AmnesiaMaster28 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:48 All 12 in the original 64 game ahve been in the last 3. 23:17:48 Hi. 23:17:54 Hi, BR. 23:17:54 Yep 23:17:54 I would fuck zelda. 23:17:59 Woah 23:18:02 ShanSmith more like 23:18:04 Anyone would 23:18:05 hold on. 23:18:06 Which Zelda? 23:18:07 back 23:18:08 zelda is cute :) 23:18:09 wait a minute 23:18:13 all of them 23:18:17 >ah do me necrosanity :P 23:18:20 WHOAAAH 23:18:22 Skyward Zelda or Link Between Worlds Zelda? 23:18:23 jk 23:18:27 but I've got a gf... 23:18:30 All of them 23:18:30 I would fuck zero suit samus 23:18:34 ^ 23:18:37 I'm gonna go.... 23:18:40 what the fuck we go from talking about SSB to being a full blown rule 34 thread 23:18:40 thats common male sense. 23:18:49 anyway 23:18:53 what the fuck guys 23:18:57 Skyward sword zelda is too perky 23:18:58 All of them at the same time? 23:19:05 Master Hand 23:19:07 -!- Ecuinach has joined Special:Chat 23:19:09 for fucks sake 23:19:15 lol cleverbot is dumb 23:19:19 One big lesbian orgy 23:19:19 oo where do we start? 23:19:26 (facepalm) 23:19:27 Lucas is pussy in brawl 23:19:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSyzAtyBivI Warning: Missingno. 23:19:29 YOUTUBE Title: Pokemon Yellow: Missingno's Awesome real cry! - Duration: 07:43 - Uploaded: 2012-05-31 - Rating: 4.93 - Views: 31,064 - http://youtu.be/iSyzAtyBivI 23:19:30 sounds good 23:19:30 Well first, hes hard as fuck. 23:19:37 I'm talikn to cleverbot 23:19:40 zero suit samus more like 23:19:50 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 23:19:55 its not going well 23:19:59 haha still haven't thought of one for me... 23:20:04 I gotta get up at 6am x 23:20:07 can we move the convo to something intresting, instead of something that will kill my braincells 23:20:07 xD * 23:20:09 Lucas is probably the only character who got any character development whatsoever in Brawl's story. 23:20:10 Cleverbot has two dicks 23:20:11 Seriously. 23:20:14 It's already 00:20 23:20:20 Agreed, Necro 23:20:24 Wait, is quality a bot? 23:20:26 Damn work. Night people 23:20:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyEYs1lzMBo 23:20:30 Yes, Mauille 23:20:32 7:20 PM here. 23:20:34 Bye Josh 23:20:44 Finnon what is on your mind? :) 23:20:45 same BRVR 23:20:49 Bye Reading, it's good to see you again :) 23:20:59 idk 23:21:02 bye Fallen. 23:21:08 Bye 23:21:11 or reading 23:21:18 which one leaving 23:21:22 What is the most sexual username anyone has ever had? 23:21:22 anyone done anything interesting today? 23:21:23 byee 23:21:24 YOUTUBE Title: PMD Rescue Team: Piano Arrangement 02 - Duration: 03:19 - Uploaded: 2012-07-01 - Rating: 5.0 - Views: 5,046 - http://youtu.be/_lAWvxxDFDI 23:21:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lAWvxxDFDI 23:21:30 Probably cas 23:21:30 I am talking to cleverbot 23:21:33 -!- Fallen Phoenix has left Special:Chat 23:21:33 the dumbass 23:21:33 I hate wwhen Deviant Art makes fanfictions about ness and lucas 23:21:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyEYs1lzMBo 23:21:41 wow 23:21:43 hmm never had a sexual username... 23:21:45 I completely forgot about you, Zack. 23:21:48 Marth 23:21:58 i didnt see Marth TAG 23:22:00 Deviantart is fucking stupid 23:22:07 furries and sonic fanfics everywhere 23:22:09 the fucks going on over there 23:22:09 just 23:22:09 -!- SilentKillerlurks has joined Special:Chat 23:22:13 give me tumblr 23:22:15 Marth is good 23:22:27 i prefer danbooru 23:22:31 god* 23:22:36 The most interesting think I did today was eat a guy. 23:22:43 ^ 23:22:44 I like Roy 23:22:45 LOL 23:22:48 any furries here? 23:22:54 And dr.mario 23:22:58 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat 23:23:00 I perfer Marth 23:23:01 ...Okay then... 23:23:02 -!- SilentKillerlurks has left Special:Chat 23:23:07 You need the salvation only Ronald McDonald can give, Sawyer. 23:23:08 also, da doesnt have as manny furries stuff as you think 23:23:08 SSB4 is rated M for Marth 23:23:16 Roy vs Ike 23:23:26 Marth wins 23:23:42 -!- Castiel's Nipples was kicked from Special:Chat by WhyAmIReadingThis 23:23:43 -!- Castiel's Nipples has left Special:Chat 23:23:45 My friend is a furrie... 23:23:49 huh 23:23:50 No Ness will 23:23:51 Imagine if murder was legal. 23:23:56 -!- Castiel's Nipples has joined Special:Chat 23:24:00 Why was nipps kicked? 23:24:00 Marth final smashed into the game and killing both Roy And Ike. 23:24:01 Freedom. 23:24:03 what 23:24:04 Why did Cas get kicked 23:24:05 SSB4 is rated GCPK - Genocide-causing Patience-killer. 23:24:05 I would be dead. 23:24:05 WHAT 23:24:06 ivefriends vw never dared to look into that world 23:24:12 what did you do 23:24:16 She wanted her powers gone, and you know how a kick does that 23:24:18 * Castiel's_Nipples hurls the star at Nick's face 23:24:25 >:D 23:24:27 i 23:24:29 but nippy why did you resign 23:24:30 what 23:24:33 wait 23:24:37 did you 23:24:37 Only temporarily. 23:24:40 Ogay 23:24:41 Yeah, it's temporal 23:24:42 othankgod 23:24:46 -!- Caspian12 has joined Special:Chat 23:24:46 >temporarily 23:24:52 THANK GOD 23:24:54 >Ogay 23:24:56 you can remove a star by kicking? 23:24:58 Well, temporal may be as short as one day or as long as forever 23:24:59 This one guy asked me if I was a creepypasta on omegle. 23:25:01 Hi 23:25:02 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 23:25:03 Cas is one of the better mods IMO 23:25:08 >Ogay 23:25:09 Cas is the only good mod. 23:25:09 inb4 a ban 23:25:09 c: 23:25:12 It's, as always, up to Casserola 23:25:13 -!- GamerGirl131 has joined Special:Chat 23:25:17 He'll oh 23:25:20 Cas you're not a mod anymore :O 23:25:22 if cas was gone then there would only be like 3 decent mods left 23:25:25 thefuckhappened? 23:25:27 I used to think Ness said "I'm Gay" 23:25:35 Lol 23:25:36 What move? 23:25:43 -!- ShanSmith has joined Special:Chat 23:25:50 Taunt 23:25:58 ... 23:25:59 Eh, I'll probably come back in three days 23:26:10 Maybe 23:26:17 Castiel's Nipples more like 23:26:20 Ebyam 23:26:23 I fight for my freinds 23:26:23 There aren't enough games that let me torture people. 23:26:24 Sigh. 23:26:42 Real life isn't good enough, Scorch? 23:26:44 life is just one big game 23:26:46 YOUTUBE Title: Hacked Pokemon Glitch Battle (Great Music) - Duration: 02:44 - Uploaded: 2007-12-13 - Rating: 4.95 - Views: 265,578 - http://youtu.be/lc5vDNNCJa4 23:26:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lc5vDNNCJa4 Much more bearable. 23:26:54 so kidnap some people and get to work 23:26:55 There should be a feature in SSB4 where you can talk to characters. 23:27:00 I like the Dark Cut games 23:27:02 Cipples nipples rhymes tho 23:27:09 Why doesnt the bot work for heart? 23:27:27 That will be weird and AWESOME 23:27:28 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has left Special:Chat 23:27:31 Guys 23:27:32 for me 23:27:32 Guys 23:27:33 no 23:27:33 Look 23:27:34 Ignored, I'm guessing. 23:27:35 -!- ShanSmith has left Special:Chat 23:27:38 No responsibility 23:27:42 lol 23:27:42 I CAN FLYYYY 23:27:43 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 23:27:45 * Castiel's_Nipples falls 23:27:48 cas no 23:27:53 -!- SawyerTheCleaner has joined Special:Chat 23:27:56 I'm envious, Nips 23:27:57 first you must pay taxes 23:27:59 damn it cas demotion doesnt mean you can fly 23:28:00 inb4 banned indefinitely 23:28:03 Hey Amnesia do u have xbox 23:28:03 and do morgages 23:28:05 yes it doooes 23:28:09 and do jury dutu 23:28:09 *bans nippy indef* c: 23:28:13 Dude 23:28:14 and vote 23:28:17 For "Behaving in chat." 23:28:19 ;D 23:28:20 I know how to get out of jury duty 23:28:20 ok 23:28:21 Damnit cas you have to vote! 23:28:25 And you can change the setting from Innocent to Mature and others in between. 23:28:40 If murder were legal the population would be reduced by like ninety percent. 23:28:50 only 90? 23:28:50 -!- SecretChili has left Special:Chat 23:28:59 -!- TonyRedgrave058 has joined Special:Chat 23:29:01 Amnesia u have xbox 23:29:07 If murder were legal you'd still have a lot of people held back by morals and faith. 23:29:13 fun fact, no one who have ever gone on cpwc exist 23:29:15 Not gold. 23:29:15 I would be the cause of 20 percent of that if not more. 23:29:16 Hi Tony 23:29:16 no one exists 23:29:42 What's ur gamertag 23:29:42 -!- Janetthekiller has left Special:Chat 23:29:43 nick 23:29:46 y u do dat 23:29:47 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 23:29:52 y chase him away 23:29:55 hnng 23:29:59 TAG, why would i give you my gamertag? 23:30:02 because hes meeeean 23:30:04 If murder was legal I'd bomb America while sitting in the white house, pleasuring myself with Obama's head. 23:30:06 ... ooops 23:30:12 Well 23:30:12 what 23:30:15 Cas can I call you Cipples Nipples or no 23:30:17 ok then 23:30:24 #TonyIsABadInfluence 23:30:29 It was law then moral then faith.it go in that same order. 23:30:29 Sure, Sex. 23:30:32 notice i said obamas head so hes dead hahaha 23:30:33 Cuz i wanna be your friend on xbox 23:30:35 If murder was legal, id dress up as Marth and cut peoples haeds offf. 23:30:36 Okay cipples nipples 23:30:38 Got to go 23:30:39 bye 23:30:41 I have xbox 23:30:46 Bye Graydon 23:30:57 I'd dress up as Ness and bring a fucking meteor down. 23:30:58 BAI GRAVYYY 23:31:01 byee 23:31:03 You play Minecraft? 23:31:04 i feel like im gonna like, stop functioning from lack of sleep 23:31:05 ecui ur still a shot mod 23:31:06 <3 23:31:09 Yes 23:31:11 -!- Ecuinach has left Special:Chat 23:31:12 like i havent slept in like 3 days 23:31:13 Listen to nocturnal rainbows by hopsin 23:31:15 Id have a torture chamber 23:31:20 Occasionally. 23:31:20 >3 days 23:31:21 c: 23:31:25 Get out your Ocarina too. 23:31:35 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat 23:31:36 HELL YEA i play mc 23:31:36 lol 23:31:39 -!- HiddenSpirit has joined Special:Chat 23:31:43 I play minecraft too. 23:31:55 eh i think im gonna get some rest 23:32:00 I prefer Dark Souls tho 23:32:02 buy guys 23:32:07 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat 23:32:08 Bye Finn 23:32:08 >buy guys 23:32:09 I play with around 75 mods. 23:32:09 I'm back 23:32:09 Rest well 23:32:10 On. Xbox 23:32:12 Welcome back Chapoz 23:32:18 uv mad a terbly mistak havnt u 23:32:20 A /\ \/ A /\ \/ 23:32:23 Chapoz 2014 06 27